MegaMan Battle Network: Duel Monsters
by Yeah he's pretty stupid
Summary: The year is 20XX and Industrial Illusions has ported Duel Monsters over to the Net, MegaMan has gotten swept up in card game mania! However... A dark threat looms in the background, Zarackon
1. It's time to Duel!

In ACDC town area 1, "This is Duel Monsters," Said a blue net navi, "It's a card game were the objective is to get your opponent's Life Points to 0," He continued, "I'll learn the rules just for you, Mega," A pink Net-Navi said standing next to the blue one, these Net-Navis are MegaMan and Roll, "Industrial Illusions ported the game over here, If you wear this Duel gazer the rules will be programmed into you!" MegaMan said while putting his Duel Gazer on,

"Oh Mega you look so cute with that Duel Gazer on," Roll said bending down and squeezing MegaMan's cheeks she then stood up straight, "Now you can't just sit in that chair all day!" Roll continued,

"Alright," MegaMan put his Deck away and stood up, "See ya later Roll!"

The next day in ACDC area 3.

"I summon Summoned Skull by tributing two monsters!" MegaMan was Duelling Roll, "Next since you have no monsters on the field I attack you directly!" The Summoned Skull hologram sent a shot of lightning towards Roll, "No! H-how?" Roll whispered her Life Points went from 3200 to 700, "I place winged Kuriboh in attack mode..." Roll said in a finished tone,

"Well I activate my trap card!" A face down card flipped up and revealed itself, "Raimei subtle strike!" MegaMan shouted, "If I have less than 1000 Life Points I get to attack you directly with 600 Damage for however many life points I lost, as long as I pay half my life points," MegaMan's Life Points went from 10 to 5 and 3995 was about to be inflicted onto Rolls life points, "Er I activate MY trap card, Red Reboot v2!"

"Ah ah ah! I ACTIVATE MY SPELL! MIRROR OF SPELLS, IF I AM ATTACKED BY A SPELL OR TRAP IT GET'S THROWN RIGHT BACK AT YOU!" The damage came right back at Roll, "How could I loose?" She asked as her life points went all the way down to 0,

"Hey no shame in losing, Roll you did great!" MegaMan said putting something into Rolls hand, "Here I want you to have it," MegaMan continued. Roll looked at her hand and saw, Summoned Skull, "But Mega this is your Summoned Skull!" Roll said,

"You did really well and I want you to have it!" MegaMan smiled then Roll hugged him,

"Thank you, Mega..." She whispered.

* * *

The next day...

"ProtoMan? You play Duel Monsters too?" Roll asked,

"I tried it out and I got addicted, I heard MegaMan plays the game,"

"Yeah he does, isn't he the best?" Roll put her hands together and closed her eyes,

"I'll soon beat him with this card," He held up a card with a yellow border, 3000 attack and 2500 defence, "The Blue Eyes White Dragon," Roll gasped,

"That card could wipe out my entire deck!" Roll said.

"You play Duel Monsters too?" ProtoMan asked,

"Well yeah!" Roll replied,

"Well I can't wait to beat you, after I beat MegaMan," ProtoMan smiled at Roll, "He will be defeated," For some reason ProtoMan had feelings for Roll although he kept denying them but he just let them free but he never told Roll.

* * *

MegaMan was searching through his deck, "This card will get me to the top," He whispered, "The Red-Eyes Black Dragon," MegaMan shuffled it back into his deck, "Hello MegaMan... I've heard you play Duel Monsters..." ProtoMan walked up to MegaMan, "I do as well and I wish to Duel you,"

"This is a bit sudden isn't it?" MegaMan asked standing up,

"I know but surly a novice Duellist like me can't beat an experienced player like you," ProtoMan chuckled,"

"Alright then..." MegaMan's Duel disk appeared on his arm and his Duel gazer on his face same with ProtoMan, "So who'll go first?" MegaMan asked with a coin in his hand, "Well flip the damn coin then," ProtoMan murmured,

"Okay then," MegaMan flipped the coin and it landed on heads, "Good that means you go first," Roll walked in right as the Duel began,

"MegaMan watch out he has a pow-" Roll was cut off,

"Don't tell me!" MegaMan shouted as he took out five cards for his hand, MegaMan shuffled his deck,

"I place Battle Ox in attack mode then I place one card face down and end my turn," ProtoMan said placing two cards onto his Duel disk. A hologram of a fearsome two legged Ox appeared, "Alright I place Celtic Guardian in attack mode next I activate a spell from my hand! BRAIN CONTROL," The Battle Ox disappeared and appeared on MegaMan's side of the field, "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn," MegaMan had said,

"I place Saggi The Dark Clown in attack mode..." ProtoMan sighed,

"Not a very smart move! I activate Black Luster Ritual, I tribute Battle Ox and Celtic Guardian to summon BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER! I attack your Saggi The Dark Clown!" The Black Luster soldier struck Saggi with his sword ProtoMan's life points went from 8000 to 5600, "I end my turn,"

"Grr... Set a Monster in face down defence but that's not all I place Monster Reborn, so I can bring back Battle Ox. I place one card face down and end my turn..." ProtoMan had a smile on his face,

"I place Feral Imp in attack mode then I activate the Dark Mist Field Spell," The Network was shrouded in mist well only for those wearing a Duel Gazer, "It hides all of my Monsters!" Black Luster and Feral Imp were covered by mist, "I end my turn,"

"I place Lord of Dragons and place 1 Flute Of Summoning Dragons, this spell allows me to summon 2 Dragons from my deck," ProtoMan searched his Deck and placed one card on the field, "Two Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I end my turn,"

"Well then... I set a monster in face down Defence and end my turn,"

"Ha ha I tribute my face down monster and my Battle Ox to summon ANOTHER BLUE EYES! And since I have two Blue-Eyes I activate my Spell, Polymerization!" The 3 Dragons merged to form a three headed Dragon, "My fusion Monster! BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON, NOW ATTACK HIS MONSTERS!" Three beams of light attack Feral imp, Black luster and his face down card and all of them were destroyed MegaMan's Life points went from 8000 to 3300, "I end my turn," ProtoMan laughed,

"Ack Magical hats... That's useless to me wait! My Mirror Force I placed a while ago... I end my turn," MegaMan said,

"Well then I ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY WITH MY ULTIMATE DRAGON!" The Blue-Eyes hit MegaMan,

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast My Mirror force attacks you with half of it's Attack points ," ProtoMan's Life Points went from 5600 to 3350 and his Ultimate Dragon was destroyed, "I end my turn..." ProtoMan said,

"Well I draw," MegaMan took out a card, "Yes... I place Horn Imp in attack mode to attack your Lord Of Dragons!" The Horn Imp stabbed Lord of D and ProtoMan's life points went from 3350 to 3250, "I end my turn,"

"I place Mystic Horseman in attack mode then I set a card, I end my turn," ProtoMan said,

"Alright then I set a monster and end my turn,"

"Okay I place one card face down and flip summon Cyber Jar which destroys all monsters on the field next we reveal the top five cards in our deck," ProtoMan's hand had Aqua Madoor, Grappler, Hitotsu-Me Giant, Ryu Kishin and De-Spell; MegaMan's hand was Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Raimei, Horn of the Unicorn, Giant Soldier of Stone and Dark Magic Ritual, "Grr my Red Eyes,"

"The Cyber Jar effect also states that all level 4 or lower monsters must be special summoned in face up attack!" Aqua Madoor, Grappler, Hitotsu-Me Giant and Ryu Kishin and MegaMan's Giant Soldier of Stone was placed on the field, "I end my turn," ProtoMan said,

"I draw... Ack Multiply I can't use that, my monster has too much attack. I end my turn,"

"Well them my Monsters ATTACK!" All of ProtoMan's monsters attacked, MegaMan's Soldier of Stone was destroyed and the rest of the Monsters attacked him directly thus meaning MegaMan's life points went from 3300 to 0, "How? I lost..." MegaMan fell to the floor he was beaten and bruised from the monsters, "That's a shame Hikari boy," A screen appeared in front of a magenta Net-Navi, "My Holographic technology is meant to make the Duel feel real even if it's at the expense of your health, Hikari boy," MegaMan looked over,

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked,

"You asked how, Hikari boy,"

"No I asked how I lost the Duel, anyway who are you?" MegaMan asked,

"You don't recognise me? My name is Maximilion Pegasus and you are MegaMan, Hikari boy," MegaMan got up,

"Why would you hurt people with this game?" MegaMan asked,

"None of your business Hikari boy,"

"Didn't you die?" Roll asked,

"My death was exaggerated, Sakurai girl," Roll looked creeped out, "Any way I invite all three of you to my 2nd Duellist Kingdom, be there Hikari boy," Pegasus disappeared and so did the Navi, "That Pegasus dude creeps me out..." Roll whispered, "Anyway Mega are you okay?" Roll asked,

"Yeah I should be..." MegaMan picked up his cards,

"Well,' should be,' isn't enough Mega, you should be completely okay," Roll hugged MegaMan, "I don't want you to get hurt because..." Roll was cut off, "Well let's go!" ProtoMan shouted,

"Duellist Kingdom hasn't started yet!" MegaMan responded,

"Er oh, well i'm off beating you is no cause for celebration I could defeat you blindfolded," ProtoMan walked off,

"What a jerk," MegaMan whispered.

* * *

"Hey ProtoMan," Roll said walking up to ProtoMan,

"Oh hi Roll, how are you doing?" ProtoMan asked,

"I'm doing fine but why did you have to hurt Mega?" She asked,

"I had to win the Duel i'm not a coward," ProtoMan looked away,

"Well he's recovering now and i'm bored.."

"Don't you have other friends like Glyde or GutsMan? Why do you have to bother me?" ProtoMan asked,

"Well Glyde's out of town and GutsMan is... Is GutsMan," Roll explained,

"Of course..." ProtoMan sighed,

"Hey what's that?" Roll grabbed ProtoMan's arm and dragged him over to a stone that read,

In memory of Maximillion J. Pegasus Crawford  
he created a worldwide phenomenon which entertained many people  
1998-2020

"But we just met Pegasus," Roll whispered,

"Maybe that was a fake Pegasus..." ProtoMan suggested,

"Maybe.."


	2. A Duel in love

MegaMan woke up and saw Medi at the end of his bed along with Roll and ProtoMan, "MEGA!" Roll hugged MegaMan so hard that his face turned blue,

"Let g-go please?" MegaMan stammered,

"That's okay," Roll let go of MegaMan and smiled. ProtoMan had a bad feeling as if his world was already crumbling, not only was he responsible for hurting MegaMan he also realised Roll would never like him, "Hey what gives you the right to hug my MegaMan?" Medi asked,

"Because I am his best friend! Aren't I?" Roll asked,

"Yeah your practically like a sister to me!" MegaMan smiled,

_"What? I've made my feelings so clear!_" Roll thought, "Yeah i'm like a sister to you,"

"I'm joking! Honestly," MegaMan chuckled,

"Phew," Roll smiled and hugged MegaMan again,

"Listen PINKY you're skating on thin ice!" Medi suddenly noticed the Duel Monsters deck on Roll's waist, "You play Duel monsters too?" She asked,

"Er yeah," Roll replied,

"So let's Duel! The winner becomes MegaMan's girlfriend," Medi laughed,

"For a day!"

"A week,"

"A month,"

"For a year!" Medi ended the quarrel,

"Okay," Roll and Medi's Duel Disks appeared on their arms and their Duel Gazers on their face, "I'll go first, I place Alligators Sword in attack mode and I end my turn," A hologram of a humanoid Alligator with knight armour,

"I place Killer Needle in attack mode along with one face down card," A hologram of a giant bee appeared, "I end my turn,"

"I tribute my Alligators sword to summon, Flame Swordsman to attack your Killer Needle!" Medi's Life points went from 8000 to 7400 and Killer Needle was destroyed, "I end my turn!" Medi drew her next card, "I place Larvae Moth in defence mode!" Medi laughed, "In four turns it'll become the Great Moth I end my turn,"

"I place M Warrior 1 in attack mode and I attack your Larvae Moth!" Medi's life points went from 7400 to 6900 and Larvae Moth was destroyed, "I end my turn!" On the field was M warrior 1 and Flame Swordsman,

"I set a Monster on face down defence and end my turn," Medi said,

"I draw, yes this card is what I need," Roll drew the Summoned Skull, "I tribute M Warrior 1 and Flame Swordsman to summon The Summoned Skull!" The hologram of the Summoned Skull appeared, "Funnily enough Mega gave me this card,"

"He must not love you very much to give you that!" Medi chuckled

"And what does that mean?"

"It's only got 2500 attack and 2000 defence a Blue-Eyes could easily wipe it out,"

"W-wait really?" Roll stammered,

"STOP! NO CARD IS USELESS IF YOU JUST BELIEVE IN THEIR HEART," MegaMan shouted as he got up, "Plus 2500 attack is more then a Red-Eyes!" MegaMan walked next to Roll, "I'll prove to you that no card is useless by placing Kuriboh and the spell card Multiply which creates multiple copies of Kuriboh," Infinite Kuriboh's started appearing, "I end my turn by placing one card face down,"

"MEGAMAN! THIS IS MY DUEL NOT YOURS!" Roll screamed,

"Ack sorry!" MegaMan took Kuriboh and Multiply off the field,

"Ack sorry!" MegaMan took Kuriboh and Multiply off the field,

"Thank you, now Summoned Skull attack!" Summoned Skull attacked Medi's face down card and it was destroyed, "I end my turn,"

"I draw one card and I place Kamakiriman in attack mode and end off my turn by placing one card face down,"

"Well then Summoned Skull attack her Kamakiriman," Summoned Skull shot a bolt of lightning at Medi's card her life points went from 6900 to 5550, "I end my turn!"

"I draw," Medi drew a spell card, "This is useless... I end my turn,"

"I draw and place Garoozis in attack mode," two monsters were on Roll's side of the field, "Now my monsters attack her life points directly!" Medi's life points went all the way down to 1250, "I place one card face down and end my turn,"

"Well I draw and the card I drew is useful! BIG INSECT WITH 1200 ATTACK POINTS!"

"You've activated my trap card, Trap Hole, it destroys any card with 1000 or more attack," Roll smirked, "Maybe work on your duelling skills,"

"Ack I end my turn," All the cards in Medi's hand were traps and spells,

"ATTACK SUMMONED SKULL!" A bolt of lighting shot Medi and her life points trickled down to 0,

"Jasmine I need a recover..." Medi murmured,

"Okay then," Medi got a recover 120 and she felt a tiny bit better,

"So our little wager we had..." Roll smiled and looked at MegaMan who was trying to escape,

"Er me and ProtoMan were gonna practise for Duellist kingdom bye, Roll!" MegaMan grabbed ProtoMan,

"I didn't agree to tha-"

"Listen just go along with it," MegaMan whispered,

"Ugh fine but she'll find you eventually," MegaMan and ProtoMan ran out; MegaMan dropped his Red-Eyes Black Dragon,

"Mega you dropped your card!" Roll picked it up, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon..." Roll smirked at Medi, "Looks like i'm gonna have to find MY Mega hehe," Medi looked extremely mad,

"Listen MegaMan the Red-Eyes isn't that important it's not gonna get you through Duellist Kingdom. You said it yourself no card is useless!" ProtoMan explained, "But the Red-Eyes was very important to me..." MegaMan thought back to when he got the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

-When Duel monsters was ported-

"Hello how are you doing?" a random Navi asked MegaMan,

"Fine fine, you?" MegaMan asked,

"I'm doing okay say have you seen a small dog? Brown with white spots," The Navi asked,

"Er yeah I think I saw something like that over there," MegaMan pointed,

"Ah thank you," The Navi walked dropping a card out of his pocket,

"Er sir you dropped this!"

"No keep it take it as a thanks for helping me!" The card was The Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

-Now-

"So that was your first Duel Monsters card?" ProtoMan asked,

"Yeah..." MegaMan muttered

"Oh Mega!" Roll cooed,

"Told you she'd find you," ProtoMan whispered,

"You dropped this!" Roll held up the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. MegaMan went to take it, "Ah ah!" Roll said holding the card away from him, "If you want this card you have to kiss me," Roll closed her eyes and puckered her lips MegaMan pushed ProtoMan's face into Roll's, ProtoMan stood up straight and wiped his mouth while ProtoMan did like Roll he was never much of a kisser, "What the hell MegaMan!?" ProtoMan shouted,

"Oh you two looked adorable!" MegaMan roared with laughter,

"So you didn't kiss me... Whatever here," Roll handed MegaMan the Red-Eyes and he hugged her,

"Sorry for tricking you..." MegaMan said,

"Yeah but I got something better than a kiss, I get to be your girlfriend for a year!" Roll responded MegaMan stared into space,

"Oh no," He said in a monotone voice,

"REALLY WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING MY BOYFRIEND MEGAMAN!?" Roll screamed,

"Nothing! It's just that you have no idea who I like I could like Medi or someone else!" MegaMan replied, "_Luckily I do like Roll_," He thought to himself,

"He might not like anyone!" ProtoMan added MegaMan nodded,

"Oh... Sorry," Roll muttered,

"It's okay I don't mind just as long as we never bring it up again," MegaMan said holding Roll's hand,

"Oh okay," Roll kissed MegaMan on the cheek, it was clear to ProtoMan that she liked MegaMan he didn't mind he just felt bummed,

"_Alright then_," ProtoMan thought to himself a hologram appeared that said

Duellist Kingdom starts on 2 days!  
Prepare now!

"Hey 2 days!? I need more time to prepare!" MegaMan wined,

"Yeah we do!" Roll agreed,

"Not to mention one of those days is on a boat," ProtoMan added,

"What?" MegaMan asked,

"I read up on Industrial Illusion's chat section that there's a boat taking Duellists who signed up to the island, there's also a Duellist Kingdom network for people who brought Net-Navis. Me and Chaud agreed we'd be going," ProtoMan explained,

"Hey Lan!" MegaMan called,

"Yeah MegaMan?" Lan asked,

"Hey can we go to Duellis-"

"Don't bother MegaMan Chaud's taking Lan and Maylu," ProtoMan interrupted, "I asked Chaud since you and Roll are Duellists, MegaMan and he reluctantly agreed," ProtoMan walked off,

"Oh this will be awkward... Chaud hates my guts!" Lan said,

"Na he doesn't hate us he just thinks we're dead weights," MegaMan replied,

"Yeah he hates us," Lan responded,

"Whatever," MegaMan walked off with Roll.


	3. To the Duellist Kingdom!

On the last day before Duellist Kingdom...

"Sorry for the trouble, Chaud," Lan said,

"No problem but will we be allowed on the island? You know since we aren't Duellists," Maylu asked,

"The Duellist Kingdom area is a thing they let Net-Ops who have Duellist Navis on the Island," ProtoMan said angrily,

"Soo Mega," Roll waked up to MegaMan,

"Can I have some space?" MegaMan asked,

"Yes but first I've got something to give you," Roll grabbed MegaMan's face and pulled it closer, "Here Me-"

"GET A ROOM GODDAMMIT!" ProtoMan shouted,

"Yeah Roll we're not even on the boat," MegaMan whispered,

"I have ID somewhere..." Lan said,

"What's wrong Lan?" Maylu asked,

"I CAN'T FIND MY DUELLIST KINGDOM I.D!" Lan cried Maylu sighed,

"Croquet lay it off Hikari boy and his friends are with me!" A man in a red suit and white hair said, Maximillion Pegasus,

"Of course Pegasus but who are his friends?" Croquet asked,

"Listen just let those three on, Croquet," Pegasus ordered Croquet nodded and let Lan and Maylu on board, once Lan got on board Pegasus started talking to him, "Listen don't get it twisted Hikari boy i'm only interested in your Navi's skills, MegaMan and ProtoMan are skilled Duellists," He said,

"Hey what about Roll?" Maylu asked,

"Ah yes I saw Hikari boy and Sakurai girl duelling in ACDC area 3, she's an okay Duellist," Pegasus replied, "But make no mistake all 3 of you will be off my island as there are better Duellists," Pegasus walked off,

"What a jerk," Lan whispered,

"He's right about one thing though, you and MegaMan will be thrown off the island," Chaud said walking past,

"And you're even worse," Lan whispered walking to the area where regular Duellists sleep

* * *

The Net

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Kuriboh and Brain Control," MegaMan had just finished counting his cards,

"Hey Mega!" Roll walked up and sat down next to MegaMan, "Soo what ya doing?" Roll asked wrapping her arms around MegaMan,

"Looking through my de-" MegaMan was interrupted by Roll falling asleep, MegaMan chuckled,

"Good night, Roll," Said MegaMan kissing Roll on the forehead she smiled,

"IS THAT EXODIA!?" A Navi shouted looking at the top of MegaMan's deck,

"Well yeah? Wanna see it?" MegaMan asked, "And could you please keep it down, people are sleeping,"

"Oh sorry, i'd love to see it!" The Navi said with joy,

"Okay here," MegaMan handed the Navi the five Exodia cards,

"Woah... HA HA! YOU FOOL!" The Navi ran to the side of the boat network and was about to throw the cards into the water simulation, "SAY GOODBYE TO EXODIA!" He was about to throw the cards off the boat but,

"Don't," Roll said grabbing the Navi's arm, "Hand them over," Roll ordered,

"Or what?"

"Or this Arrow will go straight through you," Roll replied with her Bow and Arrow weapon out,

"O-of course, here," The Navi gave her the cards,

"Now leave Mega's deck alone," Roll walked away giving MegaMan the cards,

"Sorry for causing so much trouble, Roll," MegaMan apologised,

"You didn't cause any trouble that guy did," Roll smiled before falling back asleep in MegaMan's arms

"Good ni-" MegaMan fell asleep before he could finish his sentence.

During the night ProtoMan was standing on the deck of the Boat Network, a mysterious figure approached him, "Hello there ProtoMan,"

"What do you want?" He asked, "And how do you know my name?"

"Lucky guess and I want to talk to you... My name is Ring by the way and my Net-Op is Mary Towa,"

"Well okay then but I've got better things to do than talk to you," ProtoMan looked away,

"Say how about a tag Duel?" Ring asked,

"With who?" ProtoMan asked,

"Let's say you and MegaMan V.S Me and Roll, I saw you and MegaMan Duel,"

"Let me guess you're going to trash talk his Duelling Skills?" ProtoMan asked,

"H-how did you?"

"I am aware of his OK duelling skills, although his Exodia scares me," ProtoMan's Duel disk appeared on his arm same for Ring, "But i'll win the duel," ProtoMan saw something move from the end of the ship, "Who's there!?" ProtoMan asked,

"Relax ProtoMan it's just me!" MegaMan replied walking up to ProtoMan with Roll,

"What are you two doing out?" ProtoMan asked,

"Roll couldn't sleep so she dragged me out here," MegaMan replied,

"Well I want a Tag Duel!" Ring said,

"And I want to sleep," MegaMan responded,

"Listen I saw you and ProtoMan duel and I want to beat both of you, I mean you guys have weak cards!"

"How dare you?" MegaMan asked, "For one me and ProtoMan have extremely good cards and second off there's no such thing as a weak card," MegaMan said sternly, "And i'll prove that to you,"

"Okay so you and ProtoMan will Duel together and me and Roll will face you!" Ring laughed,

"But I can't duel Mega!" Roll wined,

"Just go long with it," Rings and Rolls Duel Disks and Duel Gazers appeared on their faces and arms same for MegaMan and ProtoMan, "You guys go first,"

"Okay! I place Celtic Guardian in Attack Mode next I place Swords of Revealing light," MegaMan said,

"Well then I place Battle Ox in Attack mode then I place one card face down and end our turns, your move!" ProtoMan had a smile on his face, "_If I work off of Swords of Revealing light I can use Lord of Dragons to summon the Blue-Eyes,_" He thought,

"I place Anthrosaurus in attack mode I end our turns!" Roll said Ring looked furious,

"We've been trapped for 3 turns, you place a weak monster in attack mode and you end our turns?" Ring shouted,

"Well yeah..." Roll whispered,

"I PLACE LORD OF DRAGONS! THEN I PLACE 2 FLUTES OF SUMMONING DRAGONS ALONG WITH IT SO I CAN SUMMON 3 BLUE-EYES AND MEGAMAN'S RED-EYES!" ProtoMan shouted,

"Good work ProtoMan! Now I place one card face down and end our turns!" MegaMan placed a card face down, "Your move,"

"I place Harpy Lady in attack mode, next I place down Harpy's feather duster!"

"Well then I activate De-Spell!" ProtoMan laughed, "Nice try,"

"Ugh... I end our turns," Ring looked down and the cards in her hand, "Useless..."

"Now attack, Dragons!" MegaMan shouted three Blue-Eyes and a Red-Eyes attacked, "Wait... Roll are you okay?" MegaMan asked,

"Yeah I should be!" Roll's and Ring's life points went all the way down to 0, MegaMan walked up to Roll,

"You did great," MegaMan said holding Roll's hand,

"So your not a weak Duellist..." Ring murmured,

"You need to shut up, the Duellist makes the deck not the other way around," MegaMan explained,

"Listen here there are good cards and bad cards, you have a good deck and that's the only reason you won,"

"Listen here, Ring I won because of skill and I have something you don't have," MegaMan yelled,

"AND WHAT IS THAT!?" Ring shouted,

"I have a bond with my monsters, I believe in the heart of the cards the ability too see their worth," MegaMan said before walking away.


	4. Duellist Kingdom BEGIN! Day 1

Roll was walking with MegaMan on the Boat Network, "So Mega... What is The Heart of The Cards?" Roll asked,

"Well it's like looking deep into a card and seeing it's true form, it's not a card it's a friend," MegaMan answered,

"That's adorable... You see value in anything don't you?" Roll giggled,

"It's surprising how you can see value in those friends of yours, Hikari boy," The same magenta Navi walked up to Roll and MegaMan with Pegasus's face appearing on a holographic screen, Pegasus laughed, "You're living a lie, enjoy your friendship and sunshine while it lasts, Hikari boy," Pegasus walked away, "What is his problem?" Roll asked,

"PEGASUS!" MegaMan shouted, "Who do you think you are?" He asked,

"Save it, Hikari boy," Pegasus's Navi teleported out of the boat network,

"It's okay Mega..." Roll said,

"Nobody says that about my friends," MegaMan murmured, his Duel Disk appeared on his arm Roll could faintly see a shadowy figure slipping a card into MegaMan's deck, "Er sir, what are you doing to Mega's deck?" Roll asked,

"Huh?" MegaMan looked behind him, "Roll nobody's there, I think you need some rest," MegaMan suggested,

"Yeah... Big day tomorrow," Roll walked to the Duellist sleeping areas, "Love you, Mega!" Roll said,

"What did you say?" MegaMan asked Roll sighed,

"Nothing..." Roll walked away,

"Hey Roll!" A weird voice shouted,

"Yeah?" She responded looking around until she saw MegaMan he seemed taller than usual, now MegaMan was pretty tall to Roll (Being a few centimetres smaller) but this MegaMan seemed even taller than GutsMan but about the same size as Glide, "I challenge you to a duel..." He said his voice was gravelly yet screechy, "Mega it's late..." Roll answered,

"Oh you don't have a choice, MegaMan is gone on vacation for a while," MegaMan (or what was left of him) laughed his teeth looked sharp and crooked and his eyes red, "You can't escape... You can go first," His Duel disk appeared on his arm but instead of the nice shades of Blue and Yellow it was Red and Black with spikes around it, "I place Axe Raider in attack mode... I end my turn..." Roll whispered,

"I draw and place King Rex in attack mode then I place Magical hats which hides my monster, If you attack the right hat my monster is destroyed if you attack the wrong hat your monster is destroyed, I end my turn," the monster was hidden under one of the hats, Dark MegaMan smiled but this wasn't an evil one it was kind, Roll noticed this, "_Is Mega coming back?_" Roll thought, "Well then I draw. Ugh this card is useless right now..." Roll looked at the hats, "Now Axe Raider attack the middle hat, "HA! YOU'VE ATTACK THE WRONG HAT!" Axe Raider was destroyed,

"Fine I end my turn.." Roll responded,

"Well I draw! I PLACE KOUMORI DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE! NEXT I REVEAL MY KING REX NOW MY MONSTERS ATTACK HER LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" The two monsters charged and Roll's life points went from 8000 to 5300, "I end my turn,"

"Well I draw and place a monster face down and end my turn," Roll smiled, "You're winning this one _Mega_," Roll said,

"How dare you call me that! I DRAW I TRIBUTE TWO MONSTERS TO SUMMON, SUMMONED DEMON!" A monster that looked similar to Summoned Skull appeared on the field but it had a dark aura around it, "Next I place Reborn The Monster to bring back Koumori Dragon Next I attack your face down card with my dragon," The face down card turned out to be Time Wizard it was destroyed, "NOW SUMMONED DEMON ATTACK HER DIRECTLY!" Roll's life points went from 5300 to 2800, "Oh Mega your're doing so well here tee he,"

"I said to stop calling me that, I end my turn," MegaMan grunted,

"Well I also end my turn!" Roll giggled, "I dare you to hurt me... You wont,"

"Oh ho ho I draw ha ha Dark Mammoth in attack mode, NOW ATTACK MY MONSTERS!" Three monsters charged and Roll's life points went all the way down to 0, "Looks like you did..." Roll got up and her Duel disk and gazer disappeared, "I just want my Mega back..." She whispered,

"Looks like you're out of luck!" For convenience sake let's call this version of MegaMan Yami Mega, "He's gone," Roll hugged Yami Mega,

"Is he though?" She searched through his deck until she found it, "Look your favourite card, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon," She held it up, "You love this card," MegaMan returned back to normal, "Mega?" Roll asked, "MEGA!" Roll practically jumped into space, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Roll grabbed MegaMan's face and kissed him on the lips, MegaMan seemed surprised at first but fell into the kiss," Roll..." MegaMan pushed her away, "Good night.."

"Good night..." MegaMan and Roll fell asleep next to each other.

* * *

"Wake up lovebirds!" ProtoMan said,

"Huh?" MegaMan and Roll woke up and right next to ProtoMan was...

"Medi!?" Roll stood back stunned, "How are you here?" She asked,

"She bugged Pegasus to let her on board..." ProtoMan groaned,

"Well i'm glad you're here, Medi," MegaMan said getting up,

"Of course you are..." Roll murmured,

"Oh shut it, you get a happy old year with MegaMan while I get left in the dust!" Medi yelled,

"Alright alright that's enough," MegaMan interrupted, "We're at the island anyway," MegaMan walked off to where everyone would get off.

* * *

"Attention Duellists, Pegasus's Duellist Kingdom will begin in 5...4...3...2...1... GO!" Croquet shouted, Duellists scattered everywhere, "Attention Duellists! GET BACK TO THE MAIN AREA OR YOU WILL BE THROWN OFF THE ISLAND," All the Duellists came back, "You all have 1 Star Chip on your gauntlets, when you loose a Duel you give your opponent all your Star Chips once you have 20 Star Chips you can go to the finals in 10 days! Pick up your gauntlets here, there are terminals to jack your Navi in if your Navi is a duellist," Croquet waited for everyone to pick up their Gauntlet, "Now you may go,"

"Hey Roll!" Medi shouted, "I want a rematch same wager as last time, Jasmine take us to the Duel Network please," Media looked at MegaMan and smiled, MegaMan looked dead just looking at the floor wide eyed and smiling a dead smile, "Why me?" He asked, "Why can't you two just Duel?" He asked directly to Roll and Medi but they already left, "Hey you!" MegaMan shouted, "DUEL ME PLEASE!"

"Why are you so desperate?" A normal Navi Duellist asked, "I'm an eliminator i'm not supposed to Duel until day 5 of the Tournament,"

"What does an eliminator do exactly?" MegaMan asked,

"Oh we take out the lower ranking Duellists in the Tourney with 3 or less Star Chips," The normal Navi walked off leaving MegaMan there,

"Yo MegaMan let's watch Medi and Roll's Duel to cheer them on!" Lan said a wide smile on his face,

"Fine..." MegaMan murmured,

"Aight, JACK IN MEGAMAN POWER UP!" Lan jacked MegaMan into the bug world Duel area (Where Roll and Medi were Duelling),

"Oh hey Mega!" Roll shouted smiling, "So you've come to watch me and Medi Duel?" She asked,

"Er yeah I have!" MegaMan smiled,

"Just make sure to cheer me on, Mega!" Roll smiled, "I'll go first! I place Destroyer Golem in attack mode then I place one card face down and end my turn,"

"Alright then I draw and place Uraby in attack mode next I activate H- Heated Heart which gives my monster 500 attack points AND inflicts battle damage when I destroy a defence position monster!" Medi smiled, "You see a great nurse must find ways around complicated issues and this is true for Duel Monsters, I've managed to find away to destroy your monster. NOW ATTACK URABY!" The monster charged at Destroyer Golem and Roll's life points went from 8000 to 7500, "I end my turn!" Medi said,

"I draw, This card can stay in the hand I set a card and end my turn, I don't have anymore monsters in my hand..." Roll said then whispering,

"Oh this is too easy! I DRAW Oh this card is great! I place Crawling Dragon 2 in attack mode, NOW MY MONSTERS ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY!" The two monsters charged and attacked Roll her life points went from 7500 to 3900, "I end my turn,"

"I will not let you win! I DRAW! I place Axe Raider then I end my turn," Roll looked worried,

"You can do it Roll! You too Medi!" MegaMan shouted, "You're both my friends so I have to cheer both of you on!" Roll giggled at this,

"I tribute my Crawling Dragon 2 to summon Megazowler," Medi laughed, "I have extremely powerful Monsters on the field NOW ATTACK HER AXE RAIDER, MEGAZOWLER," Roll's monster was destroyed and her Life points went from 3900 to 3800, "Now Uraby attack her directly," Uraby charged and bit Roll's life points went from 3800 to 1800, "I end my turn hehe,"

"I draw and place M warrior 2 in attack mode then I activate Sword and Shield which switches the attack and Defence of your monsters and I choose, Uraby," The Attack and Defence were switched and Uraby was weakened, "I end my turn,"

"I draw! Great this is exactly what I needed, I TRIBUTE MY 2 MONSTERS TO SUMMON SERPENT NIGHT DRAGON," The Hologram of a snake like dragon appeared, "Now attack he M warrior 2," M warrior 2 was destroyed and 1850 damage was inflicted meaning Roll's life points went down to 0, "I-I win I WIN YES YES YES!"

"Lan do me a favour and Jack me out," MegaMan whispered,

"Er alright then!" Lan took the P.E.T string out of the Jack in port and MegaMan teleported out of there,

"MegaMan?" Medi asked, "Either way he's mine for a year!" Medi looked over to Roll, "That's what you get!" MegaMan was sitting inside Lan's P.E.T when Medi transported in, "Oh hey Me-" MegaMan was interrupted by Medi kissing him on the cheek,

"I guess you're my boyfriend for a year," Medi smiled, "Since that was me and Roll's wager,"

"Don't remind me ha ha," MegaMan got up and smiled, "But what about Roll? You know the first time you Duelled and had that little wager?" MegaMan asked, "Well I guess that means you two aren't together anymore... I don't know," Medi sat down, "You seem sad, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am it's just that... What if I get to the finals and I have to face you, ProtoMan or Roll? I don't wanna harm them..." MegaMan responded,

"Why? Is it because you don't believe in us?" Medi asked,

"No it's because Pegasus created the Holograms here to harm people... He told me himself that they actually hurt people," MegaMan sat down next to Medi, "I believe in all of you," MegaMan got up, "I'm gonna find some Duellists..." There was a cold aura left in the room and a faint distorted laugh could be heard; A cold wicked laugh panning from left to right it sent shivers down Medi's spine.


	5. Clash! The strongest Monster, Day 2

MegaMan went on to find a Duellist in the Kingdom Network, "There must be someone willing to Duel..."

"I'll Duel you, MegaMan," A Navi with two large spikes on it's shoulders yelled,

"Alright then what Duel network shall we go to?" MegaMan asked,

"The bug field..." The Navi and MegaMan disappeared to the bug field,

"Well shall I go first?" MegaMan asked,

"Do as you please..." The Navi laughed,

"Alright I place, Celtic Guardian in attack mode then I end my turn," MegaMan looked concerned the Navi had a huge smile on his face... As if he was planning something, "Well I place Saggi the Dark Clown in attack mode next I activate Dark Energy, this gives Saggi 800 attack meaning it now has 1400 attack! I end my turn,"

"Alright then I draw! This card'll have to stay in my hand so i'll place this... I tribute Celtic Guardian to summon Rude Kaiser and attack Saggi the Dark Clown!" The Navi's life points went from 8000 to 7600, "I end my turn!"

"Alright then.. I draw and place a monster face down and end my turn," The Navi said,

"Well I draw I place a monster face down and attack _your _face-down card with Kaiser," The Navi's face down card revealed itself to be the Hitotsu-Me Giant! The card was destroyed, "Well I end off my turn by setting a card face down,"

"Ha! I place SOUL EXCHANGE! I tribute your Rude Kaiser to summon Riot Grander! A level 6 monster that allows me to deal 600 damage to you every standby phase! 2000 attack and defence," The Navi then placed a spell, "Grand destruction! This Spell allows me to deal 400 damage to you!" MegaMan's life points went from 8000 to 7600, "Now, Riot attack his life points!" The monster charged it's mane of fire burnt all around MegaMan. His life points went to 5600, "Next I activate Ramei, it deals 300 damage to you!" After the barrage MegaMan got up his life points at 5400, "I end my turn,"

"Ha ha..." MegaMan got up this time as Yami Mega, "I draw... Next I place Black Scorpion..." A hologram of a scorpion appeared, it was painted in a dark balck coat like night it's red eyes shining through, "Next I activate Magical Hats, pick the right hat and my monster's destroyed... Pick the wrong one and you don't destroy my monster," Yami Mega laughed while placing the card concealing the monster, "Then I activate Mist Field," A mist covered the hats, "I end my turn,"

"Well I draw and place Eior in attack mode..." Eior is a level 4 monster with 1400 attack and 300 defence it's effect can destroy field spells by banishing a card in your Graveyard, "I activate Eior's effect and I choose Saggi to be banished now I destroy your Mist Field," The mist cleared, "So Eior attack the middle hat!" Eior shot a long string of fire at the middle hat but nothing was there; Eior was destroyed, "Well Riot Grander attack the far right hat," The Navi saw in shock that... NOTHING WAS UNDERNEATH THE HAT! "NO MY BEST CARD HAS BEEN DESTROYED!" The Navi saw that his hand was empty, "Ugh I end my turn..." The Navi said, "Well I draw and activate Destruction Hand! We destroy our hands and draw a new one," Yami Mega put his hand in the Graveyard and drew 5 cards so did the Navi minus the hand destruction, "Well then this is unprecedented, I activate Pot of Greed," Yami Mega drew 2 cards, "Ah ha ha! THIS HAND WILL END THE DUEL!" Yami Mega placed 5 monsters in the monster zone: 1 effect monster and 4 non effects, "Now I summon you, Exodia the Forbidden One!" Exodia appeared on the field, "NOW EXODIA OBLITERATE!" Exodia fired a green blast at the Navi that sent him flying backwards ending the duel. MegaMan reverted back, "What happened?" He asked,

"He came back," Roll whispered, "He came back," Roll whispered, "He came back," Roll hugged MegaMan this infuriated Medi,

"Er hello?" A voice asked,

"Who's there?" MegaMan asked,

"Us! ArcadeMan and Spiral," AcradeMan said coming out of the shadows Spiral following close behind, "We were watching your Duel with that Eliminator!"

"E-ELIMINATOR!? But I thoug-"

"You thought they could only duel 5 days into the tournament?" ArcadeMan asked, "Yeah so did we," ArcadeMan continued, "Any way i'm ArcadeMan and this is Spiral! Say hello Spiral,"

"H-hello," Spiral said looking at MegaMan and Roll,

"Anyway i'm MegaMan this is: Roll, Medi and ProtoMan," MegaMan replied,

"Your duel was amazing, I actually have E'xodia in my deck!" Spiral smiled,

"Cool, what's your favourite card?" MegaMan asked,

"Oh mines, Denko Sekka, yours?" Spiral responded,

"The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Woah... Do you have a Blue-Eyes?" Spiral asked getting closer to MegaMan,

"No, ProtoMan has that three of them!" MegaMan could feel Roll tighten her grip on him,

"Woah that's so cool! But they could never stand up to Exodia," Spiral grabbed MegaMan's arm,

"Y-you..." Roll whispered, "Listen, Spiral Mega is mine!" Roll and Spiral argued for a while...

* * *

"Look at them, they think they have the slightest chance of winning the tournament," Pegasus said overlooking the real world island, "Do I know how to throw a tournament or do I know how to throw a Duellist Kingdom tournament?" Pegasus asked walking away,

"Er yes, Pegasus," Croquet responded walking after him. Inside the basement of the castle two NetOps stood, "Well have you got the Blue-Eyes', ArcadeMan?"

"No Spiral decided to get up close and personal with MegaMan," ArcadeMan sighed, "Listen it's a trading card game there's bound to be a million or so copies of the card out their,"

"There's only 5 Blue-Eyes White Dragons', we have 2 we need the other three," A ghostly voice said, he was the NetOp of Spiral. The lanterns went out and the NetOps left the room, "Damn they're gone..." A voice whispered...

**(Two cards in this chapter are original: Riot Grander, Eior and Mist Field. They are not real)**


	6. Gimmick Puppet of Confession Day 3

From the duel with that eliminator MegaMan earned 10 Star-chips, "Huh... That Eliminator must've taken out a lot of Duellists..." MegaMan whispered, Roll began to hold his hand, "But you beat him so you can beat anyone," Roll said she stopped moving meaning MegaMan did too, "What's wrong Roll?" MegaMan asked,

"Spiral... Hello SPIRAL," Roll added extra emphasis on Spiral's name, much to Roll's dismay MegaMan was chatting away with Spiral about Duel Monsters, "Idiot, i'll beat her in a Duel any day... In-fact," Roll grinned, "Hey Spiral! I challenge you to a Duel," Roll smiled, "_Mega will see how awful of a Duellist **she** is and he'll just have to pick **me**_," Roll's Duel Disk appeared on her arm, she put her Duel Gazer on too: Roll's Duel Disk had a pink line on top of it, the rest was white and the Monster zones had yellow around them, "Well?" Roll asked,

"Okay then," Spiral's Duel Disk appeared on her arm and she put on her Duel Gazer, both generic versions, "You can go first, we'll be wagering all our Star-Chips! You have two Star-Chips so if I win I can qualify for the finals!" Spiral continued drawing five cards to form her hand, Roll did the same,

"Okay my turn," Roll looked at her hand, "I place Tiger Axe in Attack Mode next I place one card face down and end my turn," Roll looked at her face down card, Kunai with Chain,

"I draw," Spiral placed the drawn card into her hand and selected another card, "I place Gimmick Puppet Egg Head! Next I discard Fiendish Knight to deal 800 damage to you!" Roll's Life Points went from 8000 to 7200, "Then I attack your Tiger Axe!" Gimmick Puppet Egg Head charged at Tiger Axe, destroying it meaning Roll's Life Points are now at 6900 "You got lucky there," Roll whispered,

"I end my turn by placing one card face down,"

"Alright my turn again, I draw next I discard the card I just drew to deal 800 damage to you," Roll's life points went down from 6900 to 6100, "Then I activate Mist Body and equip it to Gimmick Puppet Egg-Head! Then I place one card face down and end my turn,"

"What does Mist Body do?" Roll asked,

"When Mist body is equipped to a monster it makes sure it can't be destroyed!" MegaMan shouted.

"Okay thank you!" Roll shouted,

"You're welcome! I believe in you... You can win this Duel," MegaMan whispered.

"Well then I draw!" Roll placed the drew card onto the field "I place Baby Dragon in attack mode," Roll said a hologram of Baby Dragon appeared on the field "I end my turn," Spiral drew a card. She placed it on the field,

"I place Gimmick Puppet Des Troy in attack mode, next I use Egg Head to attack your Baby Dragon!"

"I activate my trap, Kunai with chain and I switch your Monster into Defence mode," Roll responded,

"Well then I end my turn,"

"I draw and place Time Wizard! Next I place Polymerisation and fuse Time Wizard with Baby Dragon to summon, Thousand Dragon!" Roll shouted, "Now Thousand Dragon attack Gimmick Puppet Des Troy!" The Dragon was about to attack when...

"I activate Mirror Force!" Spiral activated her trap, "You monster is now destroyed,"

"Looks like Roll's about to lose," Ring walked up to MegaMan,

"Shut up... Roll can't lose, can she?" MegaMan began to worry,

"Listen it doesn't matter does it? As long as Pegasus is stopped it doesn't matter," Ring continued "It's okay I know thanks to your friend ProtoMan that Pegasus is using these holograms to hurt people..." Ring saw ProtoMan run up.

"Hello, MegaMan, Ring," ProtoMan said "That Gimmick Puppet deck is quite strong..." ProtoMan continued "I guess you could say it's quite STRING," ProtoMan smiled,

"Then I attack you directly with Egg Head and Des Troy," Spiral shouted Roll's Life Points went down to 3300 "Then I end my turn,"

"Well I draw..." Roll had two spells in her hand Raigeki and Monster Reborn, "I activate Raigeki! Destroying every card in your side of the field, next I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Thousand Dragon!" Roll brought back Thousand Dragon "Now ATTACK HER LIFE POINTS, THOUSAND DRAGON," Spirals Life Points went to 5900 "Well... You got me there," Spiral laughed harder and harder.

"Er okay? Whatever you do now wont matter as I can destroy it next turn!" Roll yelled "I end my turn,"

"D-don't get cocky, I draw AH HA HA HA! I ACTIVATE THE SEAL OF ZARACKON!" Spiral shouted.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance, ArcadeMan was watching the duel, "She better win or her entire being will disintegrate... The Seal of Zarackon..." ArcadeMan said, "Win please... Win," ArcadeMan walked away...

* * *

"This Duel will end right here right now! THE SEAL OF ZARACKON WILL ALLOW ME TO GIVE ALL MY MONSTER 9000 ATTACK!" The card Spiral had on the field, Gimmick Puppet Scarecrow now got 9800 attack, "Now The Seal of Zarackon will destroy all your monsters," Spiral pointed at Roll, "Attack her Life Points," The Scarecrow charged at Roll depleting her Life Points... To 0, "ROLL!" MegaMan ran up to Roll who was now on the floor, "Roll are you okay!?" He asked, "I'm sorry, I couldn't win... I'm a failure now..." Roll responded,

"Roll..." MegaMan hugged Roll, "Don't you dare say that about yourself ever again," MegaMan replied,

"B-but I lost!" Roll said,

"It's just a game... Nobody'll think any less of you because you lost a card game..." MegaMan hugged Roll tighter,

"Mega..." Roll began to cry,

"No no don't cry, please you're gonna make me cry!" MegaMan smiled,

"Mega..." Roll hugged him back, "Mega I- I,"

"Roll it's okay... It's okay," MegaMan held Roll's face, "Just smile," MegaMan whispered,

"O-okay," Roll smiled, "T-there," Roll felt her head get pulled in until she felt her nose and forehead touch MegaMan's, "M-Mega?" She asked she felt... Happy, "Yes Roll?" MegaMan asked,

"N-nothing..." Roll's pupils looked away until... Bam MegaMan's lips met Roll's they weren't kissing but Roll had other plans for the moment, "Mega... You're so warm," Roll pulled MegaMan in,

"I think we should leave..." ProtoMan suggested, Ring nodded they went back to their P.E.T, Spiral was already gone after the Duel,

"Roll?" MegaMan felt Roll pulling him closer to her,

"I-I I," She made sure MegaMan couldn't escape, "I l-lo... Lo," Roll couldn't finish her sentence, "Lo..v," She then decided it was time to let her feelings out, "MegaMan..."

"What's wrong Roll? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, Roll normally used his full name when she was either mad at him or just needed to specifically pick him out in a crowd,

"No i'm not mad," Roll chuckled, "Why would you be so close to me then?" Roll made an excellent point there, "But anyways back to what I was going to say, MegaMan i just need to tell you something ever since I met you I... I love you..." Roll looked away, "I know you're gonna get mad and reject me bu-," Roll was interrupted, "Roll I love you to no end, I would never reject you..." MegaMan said, "And i'll prove it to you," MegaMan kissed Roll on the lips. It was like a dream come true for Roll, him being this close to her was enough already but him kissing her was a hole new can of worms... "Oh Hikari boy! Sorry to intrude on you _moment _but keep in mind there are children on the island so make sure they don't see you," Pegasus said through a holo-screen, "Well have fun Hikari boy, Sakurai girl," Pegasus and his Navi left,

"I hate that guy," MegaMan mumbled.


	7. Duellist Kingdom semi-finals Day 4

MegaMan was inside Lan's P.E.T, thinking about what happened with him and Roll but suddenly someone walked in, "Hello..." It was Medi,

"Oh hi!" MegaMan replied,

"I saw what happened between you and Roll..." Medi looked down, "I'm happy for you," Medi rested her head on MegaMan's shoulder,

"Oh you saw that... I was hoping nobody saw it," MegaMan cringed at the memory of Pegasus walking in on them, "Well I guess we should gather more Star-Chips," MegaMan got up and went to the Kingdom Network, Medi followed. A few hours later MegaMan walked up to the Middle of the Island and witnessed something... Horrifying, "Ah MegaMan, you're just in time to witness your friends die!" ArcadeMan shouted his eye's red and a red circle with grey spikes sticking out of it, "What's happening!?" MegaMan asked, inside the circle was: ProtoMan, Roll and Medi, "I-is that?"

"Yes MegaMan! The Seal Of Zarackon," Spiral said as she grabbed MegaMan from behind, pulling him into an embrace, "Because you have something we need! ProtoMan has the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Roll has her Summoned Skull, Medi has... Has something and you have Exodia The Forbidden One," Spiral placed her head on MegaMan's shoulder, "We've already gotten Rings soul and her Harpy Lady, like we need it though," Spiral tightened her grip on MegaMan, "Now witness your friends destruction," Spiral smiled and looked at MegaMan before running to his side,

"H-how? How can I see the monster holograms when I don't have a Duel Gazer on?" MegaMan asked,

"That's the power of the almighty Zarackon!" Spiral laughed hysterically, "Now you can join us," Spiral continued,

"But I thought.."

"You thought we'd destroy you! Don't worry i'll save you from the Seals wrath," Spiral placed her hand on MegaMan's cheek,

"Wait... MY FRIENDS WILL DIE!?" MegaMan asked,

"Only if they lose," Spiral hugged MegaMan harder,

"L-Lan, I need hel-"

"Don't bother MegaMan, we've knocked out your Net-Ops," ArcadeMan yelled, "Well I sacrifice two of my monsters to summon Dark Necrofear," ArcadeMan placed the card on his Duel Disk, "I recommend putting your Duel Gazer on MegaMan," Spiral said taking out his Duel Gazer and placing it on MegaMan's face, "Oh no..." MegaMan watched in horror as now... He could see his friends Life Points, "NO!" He shouted, his friends Life Points were all at 100,

"Ha ha! Watch as your friends get taken by Zarackon!" ArcadeMan activated a spell from his hand, "I activate Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards," ArcadeMan had a wicked smile on his face, "I place the final letter of the Spirit board, Spirit Message T!" Blue flames flew up spelling, "Death," ArcadeMan laughed, "This Spirits have spoken!" ProtoMan's, Roll's and Medi's Life Points dropped down to 0. They lost meaning they die, as they started to disappear MegaMan ran up to them, "Roll! Roll are you okay?" MegaMan asked holding her up ProtoMan and Medi had already disappeared by then making the situation worse, "Roll wake up!" HE shouted, "M-Mega... G-Goodbye," Roll gave MegaMan one final kiss before disappearing, MegaMan looked down and began to cry,

"ArcadeMan..." He murmured, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" MegaMan shouted looking up, his eyes turning red and a dark aura around him, "YOU'LL PAY DEARLY," MegaMan's Duel Disk appeared but it was not his it was, Yami MegaMan's, "Yes... Let the evil take hold..." Yami MegaMan whispered,

"AH!" MegaMan shouted, clearly Yami MegaMan's persuasion worked, "Let's Duel," MegaMan drew five cards same for ArcadeMan,

"I'll go first, I place a monster face down then I place one card face down and end my turn," ArcadeMan said, "Your move,"

"Alright... I draw," MegaMan smiled and laughed, "Heh heh... This is the beginning of the end I place Beta The Magnet Warrior next I activate the spell, Pump Up which doubles my Magnet Warriors attack!" Beta The Magnet Warriors ATK went from 1700 to 3400, "NOW ATTACK HIS FACE DOWN!" Beta attacked ArcadeMan's face down monster, Sangan, "Well that activates my Sangan's effect, I can select one monster with 1500 or less attack and reveal it to you so here you go... Headless Knight!" ArcadeMan added the monster to his hand and shuffled his deck again,

"Well I end my turn, your move... Not like it matters..." MegaMan murmured,

"I draw and place one card face down next I place, Headless Knight!" ArcadeMan placed the cards on the field, "I end my turn,"

"That's not going to help you... Draw," MegaMan began to laugh, "I activate Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards!" MegaMan looked at the cards, "Next I place Gamma The Magnet Warrior!" The aura around MegaMan got darker and larger, "NEXT I ACTIVATE SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!" Large swords flew down and surrounded ArcadeMan's monsters, "So what? I can't attack," ArcadeMan laughed not phased by his clear disadvantage, "_Now if Spiral did what I say... MegaMan should eventually get the Seal of Zarackon_," ArcadeMan thought,

"Now make your move! Not that it'll help," MegaMan smirked,

"Well then, I draw and place a monster face down!" Suddenly the monster flipped face up, "I know how this card works MegaMan! Behold The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams!" ArcadeMan laughed, "I place one card face down and end my turn,"

"Alright I draw..." MegaMan looked at his hand it had: Kuriboh, Alpha The Magnet Warrior and the card he just drew The Seal Of Zarackon, MegaMan had a look of horror on his face but then smiled, "I place Alpha The Magnet Warrior, next I activate... THE SEAL OF ZARACKON!" A red circle appeared around them and black spikes went up the monster holograms became more vibrant and more life like as if... They were real, "My monsters gain 9000 more attack!" MegaMan shouted, "So your using the Seal's full potential..." ArcadeMan murmured,

"I'm not done yet! I feel this energy... These memories I've never had... Realms of shadows in this twilight hour accept these soul and grant me power!" The Aura around him got stronger and stronger his eyes turned completely red and he became a fusion of Yami MegaMan and regular MegaMan, every monster on ArcadeMan's side of the field got destroyed, "NOW ALPHA! ATTACK MY MONSTER HAS 10400 ATTACK!" MegaMan pointed at ArcadeMan, "BYE BYE," Alpha charged at ArcadeMan, "Ha i'll still live next time," ArcadeMan chuckled,

"THERE WONT BE A NEXT TURN!" Alpha struck ArcadeMan sending him back his Life Points becoming 0, "The seal of Zarackon will destroy you piece by piece," MegaMan took his Duel Gazer off and every single hologram disappeared and ArcadeMan fell to the floor and disappeared as well, MegaMan fell unconscious after this. Later MegaMan woke up in a dark room, "Where am I?" He asked,

"You gave your soul to me," A mystical voice said,

"What do you mean?" MegaMan soon realised he was in space,

"You will give your soul to me if you wish to see your friends again," The voice continued,

"W-Who are you?" MegaMan asked,

"I am Zarackon," Zarackon revealed himself, "I have taken the form of a familiar face, Duo," Zarackon said, "Do you know your origins, MegaMan?" Zarackon asked, "Yes, i'm Hub Hikari, right?" MegaMan asked,

"You are both right and wrong," Zarackon replied, "Your right about being Hub, that's your soul... Your physical body however..." Zarackon stopped and the Eye Of Anubis appeared on his forehead, "Your physical body has origins in Ancient Egypt," The Eye of Anubis shone brighter which sent MegaMan back to Ancient Egypt or at least an illusion of it, "This is a projection of your past as a thief," Zarackon said, MegaMan watched on as his past self started running from guards and stealing gold and other such things, "You fought against many guards in Shadow Games... You are destined to fight these people gain," Zarackon pointed at the guards who looked like ProtoMan and Glide, the other faces were blacked out, "It's your destiny," Zarackon shoved MegaMan back into reality. MegaMan woke up and saw his Star-Chips, "MegaMan you're awake!" Lan cried out,

"Yeah..." MegaMan got up, "My friends... Are gone," MegaMan looked at his deck, "Let's win this Tournament," MegaMan said, Lan nodded. Meanwhile in Pegasus's castle a man wit long black hair a striped shirt and blue jeans was talking to Pegasus, "Pegasus you slime," The man walked up to him,

"I have no idea what you're talking about, boy," Pegasus laughed,

"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" The man hit Pegasus over the back of his head,

"Well well well... Now aren't you feisty?," Pegasus got up and pushed the man outside, "Goodbye..." He walked out the castle. Meanwhile Lan was speaking to MegaMan, "So apparently if we win the tournament not only will we get the cash prize but Pegasus will grant us one wish? Right?" Lan asked,

"Yes," The man that talked to Pegasus said walking up to Lan, "You'd be correct."

"Who are you and how do you know!?" Lan asked,

"This isn't the first Duellist Kingdom tournament, I've been here before," He pointed at Lan's P.E.T, "Since you don't duel i'm guessing your Net-Navi does," He said, Lan nodded, "I wish to duel him," The man continued pulling out his deck, Lan shook his head furiously, "Erm are you oka-," Lan put away his P.E.T, "Sorry MegaMan's pretty out of it so he can't duel," Lan shrugged and Mokuba nodded,

"Oh well here take this, you seem like a could kid," The man handed Lan a card, Dragon Spirit of White, "And this," He handed Lan Vampire Lord, Lan looked confused, "But sir I don't duel," Lan said, the man shook his head,

"Please call me Mokuba, Mokuba Kaiba," Mokuba walked away,

"Oh well..." Lan walked into the woods, "You know what you need MegaMan? To relax a bit. MegaMan got up and teleported out, "Oh..." Lan sat down when he heard someone in the bushes, "W-who's there!?" Lan asked holding up a stick, "I will hit you."

"If you hit me i'll make sure to hit you back ten times harder," A familiar voice said,

"Mayl?" Lan asked,

"Yes it's me," Mayl jumped out of the bushes,

"I'm guessing you heard about Roll, ProtoMan and Medi?" Lan asked, Mayl nodded, "MegaMan's disappeared but I don't know where he went," Lan continued, Mayl hung her head in shame, "It' my fault I should've been paying attention.." Mayl looked up and hugged Lan, "It's all my fault," She whispered. Meanwhile MegaMan was on the outskirts of the Kingdom Network, now the Kingdom Network was built like the actual island meaning there were no areas at all just one big network with pads to got to other duelling networks, "Hey MegaMan!" A familiar voice shouted, Spiral, "I know you want your friends back so let's duel!" Spiral's Duel Disk and Duel Gazer appeared, same for MegaMan, "You go first, Mega!" Spiral said mimicking Roll's voice almost perfectly, MegaMan's hand turned into a fist and the same dark aura from ArcadeMan's duel came back, "Fine then," MegaMan drew five cards, "I place the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode, next I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Okay I draw, Oh would you look at that! I got the card you gave Roll which just so happened to be her favourite card," Spiral laughed before ripping it up, MegaMan's eye twitched and then Yami MegaMan took over, "Unfortunately the mistake you made will cost you more than the duel!" Yami MegaMan said, "Alright... I end my turn," Spiral said,

"Draw, I place Koumori Dragon," Yami Mega laughed, "This'll be the start of your end!" Yami Mega pointed at Spiral, "Your Life Points are wide open, attack Koumori Dragon!" The dragon shot fire at Spiral her Life Points went from 8000 to 6500, "Next I activate Swords Of Revealing Light! I end my turn," Spiral nodded and drew a card, "I place Gimmick Puppet Princess in attack mode then I place one card face down... Ending my turn," Yami MegaMan drew and began laughing, "I activate from my hand... BERSERKER SOUL! Since Koumori Dragon has 1500 attack it can be effected by Berserker Soul because I can keep drawing cards and I can only stop when I get a Spell or Trap! So for every monster I draw Koumori Dragon can attack even more!" Yami MegaMan pointed at Koumori Dragon, "So let's begin, Draw! Oh look a monster!" Koumori Dragon attacked Gimmick Puppet Princess,

"I activate my trap card! Gimmick Box, this trap card becomes a monster on the field so I place it in defence mode," Spiral said as her life points went from 6500 to 5000,

"Oh well... Draw, Monster card!" And it was a monster, Koumori Dragon attacked Gimmick Box destroying it, "Draw! Monster Card!" Koumori Dragon attacked Spiral Directly her Life Points went down to 3500, "Draw! Monster card," Spiral fell backwards her life points going down to 2000, "DRAW... Monster Card," Spiral was engulfed in the dragons flames her Life Points went down to 500, "Please... Spare me..." Spiral said the flames disappearing,

"So sad! Draw, monster card," And it was Spirals Life Points went down to 0 but, Yami Mega kept going, "Draw! Monster card," This kept going, somehow every card he drew was a monster until he got tired and stopped, "There," MegaMan returned to normal,

"What happened?" MegaMan asked,

"You duelled me..." Spiral handed MegaMan her Star Chips, "Goodbye," Spiral was deleted,

"Huh... So I got 21 Star Chips," MegaMan looked at the sky, "I'm coming for you Pegasus," MegaMan went back to Lan's P.E.T.

* * *

In Pegasus's castle Maximillion Pegasus was watching both the Kingdom Network and the Island, "So let's see here... PAIN!? What a strange name... Jiro, Shotaro Akaboshi, Kujirada, Haiyama and oh! Hikari boy," Pegasus drank his wine, "Croquet tomorrow, end the tournament. We've got out finalists," Pegasus laughed, "Of course Mr Pegasus," Croquet walked away,

"Let's see who'll be the final King of Games..." Pegasus went back to reading a comic book. The next day Croquet made the announcement,

"Attention duellists! Duellist Kingdom is now over for anyone under 20 Star Chips, for those of you who have 20 Star Chips or more please walk over to the entrance of Pegasus's castle," Croquet walked away,

"Well Lan let's go," MegaMan said,

"Where were you last night!? You just got up and left!" Lan shouted,

"Well I was going fro a walk around the Kingdom Network," MegaMan replied,

"Well let's go guys!" Mayl said,

"But you don't have any Star Chips," Lan said,

"Neither do you!" Mayl said, "But i'm sure they'll understand," Mayl started to walk away and Lan followed, they arrived a the castle,

"You two! Show me your Star Chips!" Kemo (One of Pegasus's bodyguards) Shouted,

"Oh my Navi is a duellist," Lan held up his P.E.T and MegaMan held up his gauntlet which had 20 Star Chips on it with one left over, "An she's here to watch," Lan pointed at Mayl, "Okay you can go through but she cannot, only duellists are allowed," Kemo said,

"Aw come on! Please?" Mayl asked,

"No," Kemo responded,

"Pretty please?" Both of them asked,

"It's still a no!" Kemo looked at Lan and Mayl who were now making puppy dog eyes, "Ugh FINE!" Kemo let them through,

"Pfft pathetic," Kujirada said. Everyone walked into the main room of the castle,

"Now my honoured guests take a seat!" Everybody did so, "So i'm going to give you all one of each card, Glory of the Kings arm and Glory of the Kings other hand," Pegasus handed out the cards, "You need these cards to enter each Semi-Finals duel," Pegasus sat back down, "You are all assigned a room so Kemo and Croquet will show you each to your rooms!" Pegasus sipped his wine, "I have prepared you all breakfast," Pegasus clicked his fingers and Kemo walked in with a tray with plates on it. After everyone ate they're led up to their rooms, "Wow this place is huge!" Lan shouted walking into his room,

"Don't get a bog head kid you've actually got the smallest room," Haiyama said, "Your Navi will be eliminated first," Haiyama walked away closing the door, "That was so rude!" Lan shouted,

"I'm afraid he's right..." MegaMan said, "They probably play Meta while my deck is just things thrown together because I thought they were cool," MegaMan continued, "No MegaMan don't say that!" Lan demanded, "You can beat them."

"Yeah! MegaMan you can beat them no matter what's in your deck!" Mayl added,

"I can't."

"You can! Remember the Heart of the Cards?" Lan asked,

"The Heart of the Cards was just a bluff... It doesn't exist," MegaMan sat down,

"MEGAMAN!" Mayl shouted, "Stop bringing yourself down and have some confidence," Mayl snatched the PET, Lan fell over, "Who cares what deck they play? Who cares if your deck isn't good? It's the duellist that makes the deck not the other way around," Mayl placed the PET on the counter, "It's late goodnight!" Mayl lied on the bed while Lan had to sleep on the floor, "H-hold on! Why do you get the bed!?" Lan asked,

"Because," Mayl replied before falling asleep. Once the morning came Lan and MegaMan were out, leaving Mayl behind as she didn't wake up,

"Alright Duellists!" Pegasus shouted once everyone arrived in the finals area, "Today we'll be playing by the Duellist Kingdom rules," Pegasus continued, "So here they are. Rue 1: Everyone starts with 2000 Life Points, Rule 2: Direct Attacks are forbidden, rule 3: Only one monster can attack per turn, rule 4: You can normal summon any monster regardless of level once per turn, rule 5: If a player cannot use a monster they lose the duel, rule 6: If a monster is destroyed by card effect the player takes the damage equal to half that monsters attack and finally rule 7: Face up defence mode is a thing, failure to comply with these rules end in an automatic disqualification," Pegasus said, "Now the first duel is Shotaro against Kujirada," Both duellists presented the cards given to them by Pegasus,

"You go first Kujirada," Shotaro said, Kujirada nodded and drew five cards,

"Alright I place... Y-Dragon head in defence mode, I place three cards face down and end my turn,"

"Okay I draw," Shotaro said, "I place Majesty's Fiend in attack mode! Now attack Y-Dragon head, I end my turn,"

"Okay draw... Ha ha! I place World Legacy- World Crown in attack mode, next I activate Card Of Demise I can draw until I have three cards at the end of my turn I destroy my hand, I end my turn," Kujirada sent his hand to the graveyard,

"Okay I draw! I activate Pot of Duality to excavate the top 3 cards if my deck and add one to my hand next I place the card I added, Gouki Tagpartner in defence mode! Next I attack your World Crown," Kujirada's Life Points went from 2000 to 1600, "I end my turn,"

"I draw! Ha ha ha ah!" Kujirada stopped laughing when he realised the card he just drew was a spell, he had no monsters on the field, "I-I-I I LOSE!? HOW?" Kujirada fell to the floor, "Somebody get him out of here!" Pegasus ordered, Kemo and Croquet dragged Kujirada away, "Next up, Hikari boy against Haiyama," Pegasus said, Lan plugged MegaMan in, "My Navi will duel," Lan said,

"Ugh pathetic..." Haiyama said, "I'll go first, I activate Wave-Motion Cannon then I place three cards face down. Now I place Dinowrestler Pankaratops in attack mode and I end my turn,"

"Okay I draw!" MegaMan said through the holo-screen, "I place the card I just drew, DARK MAGICIAN! In attack mode," MegaMan said, "I end my turn."

"HA HA HA! That thing can't destroy my Pankaratops but whatever, I draw I set this card face down. Pankaratops attack Dark Magician!" The monster grabbed the Magician and threw him on the floor destroying him, MegaMan sent his card to the graveyard, "I end my turn,"

"Okay... I draw! I place Queens Knight in defence mode then I place one card face down and end my turn,"

"This is going to be easy I draw! Now Pankaratops attack the Queens Knight!" Haiyama screamed,

"I activate my trap! Dark Renewal, I target your Dinowrestler and my Queens Knight to send them to the graveyard to special summon one Spellcaster from my Deck or Graveyard and I choose to summon from my deck, Dark Magician Girl!" MegaMan placed her on the field, "Her effect activates, for every Dark Magician or Magician of Black Chaos in the graveyard she gains 300 attack meaning she now has 2300 attack," MegaMan said,

"Dammit... I end my turn,"

"Okay I draw! I place Beta The Magnet Warrior in attack mode, I end my turn," MegaMan said,

"Okay I draw and place Elemental HERO Voltic in defence mode... I end my turn..."

"Okay I draw! This card'll help me out... I place Gamma The Magnet Warrior in Defence Mode now I attack Voltic with Dark Magician Girl!" Voltic was destroyed, "I end my turn."

"I draw and place Elemental HERO Bubbleman in defence mode..." Haiyama looked worried, "_Maybe I shouldn't of trash talked him,_" He thought, "This is where I end my turn."

"You know the drill! I draw I place Alpha The Magnet warrior in defence mode, your move!"

"I draw and place Ghost Sister & Spooky Dogwood in defence mode..." Haiyama closed his eyes, "_These rules are severely hurting my stratergy..._" He thought, "My turn is over..."

"I draw! YES! I sacrifice my Magnet warriors to summon Valkyrion The Magna Warrior! In attack mode," Beta, Alpha and Gamma split up and formed the monster, "Now attack his Bubbleman! I end my turn,"

"I draw... And end my turn,"

"Okay I draw and summon Kuriboh in attack mode, Dark Magician Girl! Attack," The Ghost Sister was destroyed, "That ends off my turn."

"I draw and summon Elemental HERO Shadow Mist in defence mode! I activate Compulsory Activation Device and choose to send your Magician Girl back to your hand, then I activate Monster Reborn Reborn! Now I can choose 3 monsters for you to bring back so choose one!"

"I choose the middle card..." MegaMan responded,

"You brought back Pankaratops, the other cards are banished, I end my turn."

"I draw and place Dark Magician Girl in attack mode next I use Valkyrion to destroy your Dinowrestler. Haiyama's Life Points went from 2000 to 1100, "I end my turn,"

"Okay I draw.. I activate E-Emergency Call! To add one Elemental HERO monster from my deck to my hand, now I summon that monster Elemental HERO Neos! Now attack his Dark Magician Girl," MegaMan's monster was destroyed and his Life Points went from 2000 to 1800, "I end my turn."

"I draw and place Best of Gilfer in attack mode now Valkyrion! ATTACK NEOS!" Haiyama's Life Points went from 1100 to 800, "I end my turn,"

"I draw and end switch Shadow Mist to attack mode so I don't lose... Your turn begins."

"Okay! I draw and activate Pot Of Greed and activate Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field, then I place Befomet in attack mode! I end my turn."

"I draw and activate Monster Reborn to bring back Shadow mist in attack mode," Haiyama laughed, "Hopefully he'll spare my monster so I can draw the card I need next turn," He whispered, "Your move!"

"Okay! Draw and I place Catapult Turtle in defence mode so Befomet! Attack," Haiyama's Life Points went from 800 to 400, "I end my turn," MegaMan said,

"I draw... I place Elemental HERO Heat in attack mode and attack your Befomet," MegaMan's Life Points went from 1800 to 1600, "I end my turn."

"I draw I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician! Now attack his HERO Heat!" Haiyama's Life Points went all the way down to 0, Lan plugged MegaMan out, "MEGAMAN YOU DID IT!" Lan shouted,

"Lan stop embarrassing me..." MegaMan said,

"Okay duellists i'll let you take the rest of the day off, tomorrow will be the end of the semi-finals," Pegasus walked away so did everyone else. Lan walked back into his room, "L-Lan? Have the semi-finals started?" Mayl asked, Lan shook his head Mayl looked confused, "Oh... Tell me when they do!" Mayl said, Lan laughed, "Nope they have started! You missed the first two duels," Lan laughed,

"WHAT!? Lan why didn't you wake me up?" Mayl asked,

"Because I didn't want to make you mad by waking you up!" Lan responded,

"Well unfortunately for you i'm mad because you didn't wake me up!" Mayl hit Lan over the head with a pillow, MegaMan sighed and looked at his deck,

"Exodia the Forbidden One..." MegaMan placed them in a draw, "It's unfair for me to use you here," MegaMan murmured. Meanwhile Pegasus was eating his lunch while watching cartoons, "Oh this bunny is hilarious!" Pegasus laughed,

"Excuse me Mr Pegasus but someone form Schroeder corp would like to speak with you!" A teenager with dark purple hair, a beige sleeveless jumper and a long sleeved undershirt walked in, "I'm sure your familiar with me, Pegasus,"

"Oh cause I am, Schroeder boy! I knew your older brother," Pegasus said, "Croquet who is he?" Pegasus whispered,

"That's Leon Von Schroeder current president of Schroeder Corporation," Croquet whispered back, Pegasus nodded,

"I'm here to talk to you about a partnership between Industrial Illusions and my company, do you accept?" Leon asked,

"How much are you offering?" Pegasus asked,

"$400,000 if that's okay with you," Leon handed over a briefcase full of money. Pegasus nodded and took the money just then the lights turned out.

**(Hey fun fact all Duellist Kingdom finalists except MegaMan are all references to season 0 characters!****)**


	8. Semi-Finals have ended: Day 5

During the night MegaMan had a vision of his friends, they were surrounding him, "Hey MegaMan!" ProtoMan said, "You can do it!" ProtoMan gave MegaMan a thumbs up, "Kick Pegasus's butt!" Medi put her hand on MegaMan's shoulder, MegaMan looked around and saw his friends all of them except one, Roll suddenly footsteps could be heard and emerging from the mist came Roll, "You can do it, Mega," Roll hugged MegaMan, "I believe in you the most," She put a hand on his face, "Roll!" MegaMan hugged Roll back, "I missed you so much..." Roll pushed MegaMan's face to face her's,

"It's okay," Their faces got closer and closer until they kissed. MegaMan's friends disappeared around him until he pulled his face away from Rolls, this is where she disappeared, "Roll..." MegaMan whispered, he then woke up, "Roll, ProtoMan, Medi..." MegaMan sat up in a cold sweat, he lied down again attempting to fall asleep again. There was trouble inside Pegasus's office, "Who turned out the lights!?" Leon asked,

"Be quiet Schroeder boy, the circuit breaker must've broke," Pegasus said, "Croquet!" Pegasus called,

"Yes Master Pegasus?" Croquet asked,

"Do you have a torch?" He asked,

"No, Master Pegasus..." Croquet replied,

"Ugh... Find Roland then!" Pegasus ordered, Croquet nodded and ran upstairs,

"So what was your business proposal, Schroeder boy?" Pegasus asked,

"I think we should discuss that when the lights turn on again," Leon said. Eventually the lights turned back on,

"Er Schroeder boy, it seems that the sun is coming up, I've got to prepare for the second round of the Duellist Kingdom semi-finals," Pegasus said, Leon nodded and left, "Mr Pegasus! We found out why the lights turned off," Roland said,

"Enlighten me Roland," Pegasus replied,

"Someone was messing around with the circuit breaker."

"Who was it?" Pegasus asked,

"We don't know..." Croquet answered,

"Whatever, let's resume the semi-finals..." Pegasus said, Croquet nodded. Meanwhile inside Lan's room... Lan was sleeping while Maylu was wide awake waiting for the morning, "_It's almost here! It's almost here!_" She thought looking at the window, "Whoa I've never been this excited over a card game..." She whispered, eventually morning came, "Alright duellists! The final rounds of the Duellist Kingdom semi-finals have arrived!" Pegasus shouted, the remaining duellists were, Pain, Shotaro, Jiro and MegaMan, "So first duel is against Shotaro and Jiro!" Pegasus sat down in his chair and the duel arena appeared,

"Okay ready to lose, Jiro?" Shotaro asked,

"Nope because i'm not planing on losing! So i'll begin by placing Vanity's Fiend in Attack mode then I place 3 cards face down and end my turn," Jiro said,

"Okay I draw.. I place Goddess of Sweet Revenge in defence mode, your move."

"Draw... I place Micro Coder in defence mode now I attack your Goddess of Sweet Revenge with Vanity's Fiend, destroying it," Vanity's Fiend destroyed the monster, "I end my turn," Jiro said,

"My move.. Draw I place The King of D. In attack mode. Your turn," Shotaro looked at his hand already knowing what he was going to do next,

"I draw I place Neo-Spacian Grand Mole in attack mode and attack your King of D. With Grand Mole! BUT it's effect activates sending both my mole and your King of D. Back into our hands," Jiro said, "I end my turn!"

"Ugh draw... I place Majesty's Fiend in attack mode next I attack your Micro Coder!" Micro Coder was destroyed, "I end my turn."

"Okay I DRAW! I PLACE MY GRAND MOLE BACK ONTO THE FIELD! Attack Grand Mole!" Both cards went back into their hands, "I end my turn."

"Okay my draw, I place Judge Man in attack mode! I end my turn."

"Draw... Well I want something to happen in this duel so i'll end my turn. SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" Jiro shouted placing Spell Canceller on the field,

"I draw I normal summon Protector With Eyes of Blue, his effect activates to allow me to special summon one level 1 LIGHT tuner monster so I special summon Priestess With Eyes of Blue next, I activate Protector With Eyes of Blue's effect to sacrifice my Priestess to special summon from my hand Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Shotaro shouted,

"Hold on.. I thought there were only 4 Blue-Eyes..." Asked a hooded figure holding up his Blue-Eyes,

"Oh you can get them in booster packs now!" MegaMan said from his P.E.T,

"Damn..." The figure whispered,

"So I attack your attack position Spell Canceller!" Shotaro shouted and Jiro's Life Points went from 2000 to 800, "I end my turn."

"I-I d-draw... I place Backup Operator in attack mode..." Jiro said, "I-I attack your Protector With Eye's of Blue.." Shotaro's Life Points went from 2000 to 1200, "I end my turn."

"Okay I draw, not that it matters, now Blue-Eyes! ATTACK HIS BACKUP OPERATOR!" The hulking Dragon obliterated Backup Operator sending Jiro's Life Points plummeting down to 0, "Oh so sad you lost," Shotaro laughed, "Now let's see here, who am I facing now?" Shotaro asked,

"Next match, Pain V.S Hikari boy," Pegasus said,

"Well let's go MegaMan," Lan said,

"Hey Lan! Tell MegaMan I said good luck to him," Maylu said,

"I will!" Lan walked up to the Duel Ring,

"Since your Navi will be duelling I will have my Navi duel as well," The cloaked figure from before walked onto the arena, he plugged in his Navi and the Duel Ring lit up, "A-ArcadeMan!?" MegaMan asked,

"Yes MegaMan! My Net-Op is Pain," ArcadedMan's Duel Disk appeared, "Now i'll let you go first, you're at a disadvantage..." MegaMan grunted and drew five cards, ArcadeMan did the same, "Well then... I place," MegaMan smiled, "BUSTER BLADER IN ATTACK MODE!" Buster Blader had 2600 attack and 2300 defence, "That'll end my turn."

"Alright... Draw for turn," ArcadeMan placed a card on the field, "I summon B. Dragon Jungle King in attack mode, that's not all! I activate Polymerization!" When used you can discard monsters from your hand or field to fusion summon a monster, the discarded cards must match the cards listed on the fusion monster, "Now I discard: Aqua Dragon, Amazon of the Seas and Zone Eater to fusion summon AQUA DRAGON!" Aqua Dragon appeared on the field, it's a fusion 2250 attack and 1900 defence, "Now I end my turn," MegaMan drew one card,

"I place Big Shield Gardna, in defence mode," Big Shield Gardna was a monster that looked like a man hiding behind a giant shield, "But that's not all! Buster Blader gains 500 Attack for every dragon monster on your side of the field and in your Graveyard so my card's attack become 4100! Buster Blader attack B. Dragon jungle king!" The knight slashed at the monster dealing 2000 damage! Reducing ArcadeMan's Life Points down to 0,

"Ha ha ha... Now I see your power," ArcadeMan murmured as he left,

"YOU DID IT MEGAMAN!" Lan shouted,

"Great work!" Maylu said,

"Okay then! Next match, Shotaro v.s MegaMan," Croquet stepped down,

"Are you ready?" Shotaro asked, Lan nodded as he plugged his Net-Navi into the Duel Ring, "I'll go first, you need the Battle Phase," Shotaro and MegaMan drew five cards, "My turn... I place Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode," Alexandrite Dragon appeared on the field, it was covered in gems it had 2000 Attack and 100 Defence, "I set three cards face down the then I activate Shard of Greed," Shard of Greed is a spell, every time you draw a card during your draw face place one greed counter on this card; Remove two counters and destroy this card to draw two cards, "I end my turn."

"Okay... I draw... I place Buster Blader in attack mode! Due to it's effect it gains 500 more attack due to your dragon," Buster Blader's attack became 2900, "NOW ATTACK!" MegaMan said,

"Not so fast! I activate the Quick Effect spell, Shrink! This card halves your monsters attack!" Buster Blader struck the Dragon and MegaMan's Life Points went from 2000 to 1450 and Buster Blader was destroyed, "o-oh... I set one card face down and end my turn..."

"Okay I draw, I add a Greed Counter onto my Shard of Greed, I place Puppet Plant in defence mode, your move," Shotaro grinned,

"I draw! I place Curse of Dragon in attack mode and attack your puppet plant!" MegaMan said,

"I activate my trap card, Shadow Spell your monster loses 700 Attack!" In addition to removing 700 attack when Shadow Spell is activated the targeted monster cannot attack or change it's battle position, when that monster is destroyed this card is as well, "My Puppet Plant is still destroyed but your monster has 1300 attack now and you cannot attack again," Shotaro laughed,

"_Ugh... This guy keeps countering my attacks..._" MegaMan thought, "I end my turn..."

"Alright then... My turn I draw AND place another Greed Counter on my Shard of Greed but, that's not all I destroy the counters and this card to draw 2 more cards then I place Aqua Madoor in defence mode," Aqua Madoor has 1200 attack and 2000 defence, "Now I attack your Dragon!" Alexandrite Dragon flew of and slashed at the un-dead creature, destroying it and sending MegaMan's Life Points down to 750, "I end my turn."

"Okay I draw... I place the Dark Magician in attack mode and attack your Alexandrite Dragon!" The shiny Dragon was struck by a purple flame freeing itself form the Magicians rod, Shotaro's Life Points went down to 1500, "I end my turn!"

"Ugh you brat! I draw I place Vanguard of the Dragon in defence mode... I end my turn," Shotaro said,

"Okay! I draw and set this card face down, I end my turn!" MegaMan said, "_I want to see what he can do..._" He thought,

"I draw... Ha! I place Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode! BUT, it's effect activates, this card can be used as two tributes for a LIGHT attribute monster and I summon... BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" The Dragon appeared on the field, "Now... Attack his Dark Magician," Shotaro pointed at the monster,

"NOPE! I ACTIVATE MY TRAP CARD MIRROR FORCE!" MegaMan shouted,

"I counter that by activating Wiretap," Wiretap is a counter trap which negates all trap effects (The trap must be activated you cannot use Wiretap against Continuous traps that have been activated long before this cards) And MegaMan's Mirror Force was destroyed, "That's sad isn't it?" Shotaro asked, MegaMan's Life Points went from 750 to 250, "I end my turn."

"Oh no... I draw I place Celtic Guardian in defence mode, your move I guess..." MegaMan said,

"I draw! Before I place this monster I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards and I place another Blue-Eyes! Now I use my second Blue-Eyes to attack your Celtic Guardian," The Dragon shot a laser-like flame blast at the knight, destroying it, "I end my turn."

"Okay... I draw and... Place Royal Straight Slasher in attack mode... If i'm gonna lose I might as well go out with a bang, attack the Vanguard of the Dragon! "The monster was destroyed, "Your move."

"Okay, I draw and place MY THIRD AND FINAL BLUE-EYES!" Three Blue-Eyes were now on the field, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my three Dragons to summon the BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is a fusion monster with 4500 attack and 3800 defence, "Now attack his Slasher!" The three headed behemoth shot three blasts at the soldier sending MegaMan's Life Points down to 0, "That was a great duel!" MegaMan said before being jacked out, "Well looks like you'll go on to face me in the Duellist Kingdom finals," Pegasus said, "You may take the rest of the day off," Pegasus left the room along with everyone else, "You did great MegaMan!" Lan said,

"I-I lost... I destroyed every chance of getting my friends back..." MegaMan said,

"That's okay MegaMan!" Chaud came out from the shadows, "I was being sarcastic by the way, you're an idiot," Chaud said, "Thanks to your stupid actions ProtoMan is gone."

"It wasn't his fault Chaud!" Maylu said,

"Oh shut it, he could've gotten ProtoMan back if he just duelled better and defeated ArcadeMan and Spiral earlier, that's due to him blindly trusting them," Chaud replied, "Oh so the only one that matters to you is ProtoMan?" Lan asked,

"Yes because your navi can't do anything right, this duel being a great example," Chaud continued, a hand was placed on his shoulder, "Get off of me," He said, "No I don't want to," The hand on the shoulder belonged to Mokuba,

"And who are you?" Chaud asked,

"Mokuba Kaiba, current president of Kaiba Corporation," Mokuba said,

"That's supposed to scare me? I can buy your company out easily," Chaud said with his eyes closed,

"Oh really? Kaiba Corporation is the same company that bought the entirety of Domino City for one Tournament and still have tons of money left over, we also bought several islands for events," Mokuba said, "Never disrespect my brothers company."

"You're brother? Don't you own the company?" Chaud asked,

"My brother was the previous president and has gone down in history as the greatest duellist ever," Mokuba said,

"Is that true Mokuba boy? Yugi boy wiped the floor with Kaiba boy several times!" Pegasus walked up to them, "But Yugi boy and Kaiba boy are dead now so I guess it doesn't matter does it?" Pegaus said before leaving, Mokuba also left along with Lan, Maylu and Chaud.

**(Yeah this chapter was pretty short but that's because I want to have the Pegasus duel in one chapter so... Yeah) **


	9. Greeting old friends

Shotaro stepped up to the Duel Ring to face Pegasus, "HA! Are you ready to lose?" Shotaro asked,

"Nope because I don't plan on losing," Pegasus said shuffling his deck and drawing five cards, Shotaro did the same, "You go first," Pegasus said Shotaro nodded and went ahead, "Maybe you should've thought out your rule set because I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode then I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My move! I draw, I activate Toon World I must pay 1000 Life Points meaning I have 1000 left," Pegasus looked at his hand, "I summon, Toon Summoned Skull!" The monster appeared on the field coming out of Toon World, "I end my turn!" Pegasus said with a smug smile,

"Well your Toon Summoned Skull has nothing against my Blue-Eyes, 2500 against 3000 it's not hard Pegasus. I draw," Shotaro said, "I set a card face down and proceed to my Battle Phase, Blue-Eyes attack!"

"Nope! Toon Summoned Skull can't be destroyed while Toon World is on the field also, I don't take battle damage," Pegasus laughed, "It can also counter attack for full damage!" Toon Summoned Skull attacked and Shotaro's Life Points went down to 0,

"W-WHAT!? NO!" Shotaro shouted, "This is impossible..." Shotaro walked away,

"Well that concludes Duellist Kingdom!" Pegasus said before he began flickering, "What!? What's happening to me!?" Pegasus asked as he began to slowly turn transparent, Pegasus looked around him, "T-this can't be! Am I dying?" Pegasus asked as he began to disappear, soon enough he was gone the only thing remaining was his deck, "I'm sorry Pegasus..." A man with green hair and a red coat walked in, "I am Yako Tenma, current president of Industrial Illusions, I have officially concluded Duellist Kingdom!" Yako said,

"Hold on! What happened to Pegasus?" Lan asked,

"He was a hologram this entire time, I've collected enough knowledge of every Duellist here for WWW!" Yako laughed, "We're working on reviving the evil god Zarackon," Yako shouted, MegaMan hearing Zarackon's name remembered his experience with him,

"Zarackon..." MegaMan whispered,

"Thank you all for participating but you just wasted the final minutes of your life just standing here!" Yako said,

"EXCUSE ME!" Lan shouted, "When will this thing be awakened?" He asked,

"When I say the ancient chant," Yako said, "So let's begin-" Yako was cut off by Lan,

"I'll duel you! If I win you never say that chant, if you win go ahead and destroy everything," Lan shouted,

"I mean okay! But we'll be playing by the real rules, do you know them?" Yako asked,

"Er no..." Lan said, "Explain."

"Pathetic... Rule 1: We have 5 Monster zones and 5 Spell and Trap zones like this," Yako pressed a button and the field appeared, it had two columns with 5 rectangles on them, " Rule 2:we place monster cards on the field like this," Yako held up, "Toon Blue-Eyes White Dragon, "So cards each have: A name, an attribute this one has the LIGHT attribute, card text, artwork, levels as represented by these stars, an Attack value and a Defence value," Yako put the card down, "Rule 3: We also have Spells and traps there are different types of spells: Equip spells which give monsters more attack, Quick play spells which can be activated during your opponents turn, Field Spells which can do a variety of things, Continuous Spells which stay on the field, Ritual Spells which can Special Summon Ritual Monsters and regular spells. Spells can be activated from the hand or set," Yako held up a purple card, "This is a Trap, it must be set first and can only be activated once it's requirements have been met, some Trap cards like Threatening Roar can don't really have requirements you can activate them anytime except the turn it is set, this is the same for most traps," Yako held up another card, "This is Kunai with Chain, it can only be activated when a monster declares an attack, this is Wiretap and can only be used once another Trap is activated," Yako said, "There are three kinds of Traps: Continuous which is the same as continuous spells, Counter Traps which is exactly how it sounds they counter stuff and regular traps," Yako set his cards, "Rule 4: These are monsters, they have levels: level 1-4 monsters don't need tributes, level 5-6 monsters needs one tribute and 7 and up monsters need two," Yako said,

"Hold one! What are tributes?" Lan asked,

"Sending monsters to the Graveyard to summon more monsters..." Yako said, "Anyway some monsters have effects and some don't, some monsters can be Special Summoned either through card text or from the Extra Deck, Rule 5: When you place a monster in defence mode you must place it face down on the field horizontally and we have 8000 Life Points," Yako said shuffling his deck,

"O-oh I don't have a deck.." Lan said, everybody groaned,

"Here take my deck," Haiyama said handing Lan his deck,

"Okay..." Lan shuffled his deck and drew five cards,

"You go first," Yako said, "Remember you can't attack on your first turn," Yako continued,

"Okay... I place Ghost Sister & Spooky Dogwood in attack mode..." Lan said, "I set two card face down and end my turn."

"Okay I draw... Oh! I activate Toon World next I Special Summon Toon Mermaid in attack mode," Yako said, "I end my turn."

"Okay I draw and place Winged Kuriboh in attack mode then I switch my Ghost Sister to defence mode, your move," Lan said,

"My draw... I Special Summon Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon by sacrificing two monsters from my hand now, I attack you directly with Toon Mermaid because when Toon World is on the field my Mermaid can attack directly," Lan's Life Points went from 8000 to 6600, "It is shame that my Toon Dragon cannot attack the turn it is summoned..." Yako said with a sad face, "Your move!" Yako's expression went back to neutral,

"Okay... I tribute two monsters to summon Elemental HERO Neos in attack mode and I attack your Toon Mermaid!" Yako's Life Points went from 8000 to 6900, "I end my turn," Lan said with a smug smile,

"So what you destroyed one of my monsters! I draw... I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck... I tribute 1 monster from my hand to Special Summon Toon Summoned Skull," Yako placed the card on the field, "Now I pay 500 Life Points to attack you directly with Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!" Yako's Life Points went from 6900 to 6400 and Lan's went from 6600 to 3600, "Next I activate Blue Medicine to gain 400 Life Points," Yako's Life Points went from 6400 to 6800, "Your move."

"Oh okay, I draw I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My move I draw and activate Black Illusion Ritual, I sacrifice this level 1 monster to Ritual Summon Relinquished! It's effect activates: I can equip on of your monsters to my monster so Relinquished now has 2500 attack and 2000 defence! Now that you have no monsters I attack you directly with Relinquished, Toon Summoned Skull and Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!" Lan's Life Points went all the way down to 0, "And now I shall say the chant to destroy this world!" Yako shouted, "WHY!? WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL US ALL YAKO!?" Lan asked,

"This world is imperfect! Zarackon shall pass judgement on this world," Yako said,

"Stop!" A man ran out from the hallways of the castle and tackled Yako, "W-who are you!?" Yako asked,

"Did you forget me?" The man asked he had: A blue coat, 3 pieces of golden hair coming spreading from the front of his hair that was black on the inside and red on the outside, "It's me!" He said,

"Y-You!" Yako murmured,

"Yep it's me Yugi Muto!" He said, "So you want to destroy the world?" He asked,

"Y-yes!" Yako said,

"I advise you don't do that!" Yugi said,

"And why no-" Yako was knocked out by Pain (The man in the cloak),

"No," He said, "I'll get him to a hospital," Pain said picking Yako up,

"What if he says the chant when he wakes up?" Lan asked,

"He'll have another visit to the hospital," Pain said leaving the room,

"Say has this tournament ended?" Yugi asked, everyone nodded, "Oh, who won?" He asked,

"Nobody did, I was beaten by a Pegasus hologram, that kid in the bandanna was beaten by Yako Tenma," Shotaro said,

"Oh... That's strange... This would be the first time nobody's won Duellist Kingdom," Yugi said,

"How did you get here?" Lan asked,

"He was flown over here by ME!" A man in a white coat walked in, "I am Seto Kaiba."

"Big Bro?" Mokuba whispered as he walked into the room,

"Hold on... If Mokuba is an adult now how old does that make you?" Shotaro asked,

"H-he's a teen..." Kaiba said, "And he's Vice President of my company! He just looks old for his age," Kaiba said,

"Yep... Anyway me and Kaiba were going to participate but his jet ran into a few difficulties," Yugi said,

"It's not my fault that the turbines broke," Kaiba crossed his arms,

"Well maybe don't use a really old jet in the shape of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Yugi shouted back,

"Oh well!" Kaiba snorted,

"This is why you don't have any friends, Seto!" Yugi said before lowering his eyelids, "Wait..."

"Yeah saying that to Seto is kinds like throwing a brick at a titanium wall..." Mokuba said,

"Well... Kaiba has a jet and assuming we all live in the same place we can go in his jet!" Yugi said, Kaiba opened one eye and frowned,

"I mean we're all from Domino City, right?" Kujirada asked, everyone except Lan nodded,

"Sorry to be a bother but me and my friends aren't from Domino," Lan said Mayl and Chaud standing behind them,

"HEY!" A familiar voice shouted, "You three left ME behind," Jasmin walked into the room,

"When did you get here Jasmine?" Lan asked,

"Since Medi was going here I had to come with!" Jasmine said,

"Let me guess, you're not from Domino?" Kaiba asked,

"You'd be correct!" Jasmine said,

"Well you four can stay behind and you can to, Yugi," Kaiba said,

"Why do we have to stay behind?" Chaud asked,

"Because I said so," Kaiba said,

"What if we get hurt?" Chaud asked,

"That's not my problem," Kaiba said before getting hit in the stomach by Maylu, Yugi looked shocked,

"You're a jerk! She said,

"Hey you! The one with the red hair, you probably shouldn't've done that!" Yugi hid his face in his hands,

"Hmf whatever," Kaiba said, "A punch from a child doesn't hurt me one bit," Kaiba said, "Anyway we'll leave the dork patrol alone. Come Mokuba!" Kaiba said as he walked off, "I'll be there in a bit!" Mokuba said,

"Erm excuse me, Mokuba!" Lan said,

"O-oh! I know you, I saw you before," Mokuba said,

"Yeah you look scared, what's wrong?" Lan asked,

"Well you may not know this but Seto Kaiba is meant to be dead," Mokuba answered, "Apparently he died in a car accident but I never saw it..." Mokuba continued, "Actually, Mokuba! Kaiba never died in the accident," Yugi spoke up, "He was injured but he survived," Yugi said, "Now let's wait for the boat!" Yugi said, "Hey guys.." Lan asked his friends, "Your navi's have been destroyed, why are you so calm?" He asked,

"Lan... I'm not calm you know? We're just acting calm," Maylu replied, Jasmine nodded,

"Hmf... Unlike you three I got over it and I'm trying to bring him back," Chaud said. Meanwhile inside Lan's P.E.T MegaMan was visited by ArcadeMan, he was holding three cards, "ArcadeMan!? How are you still here," MegaMan asked,

"I used these to hold on for a few more hours," ArcadeMan said holding up the cards, they had the faces of MegaMan's friends inside them, "No I didn't use up every inch of their power but, they'll need a lot of rest when they come back," ArcadeMan said, "Take them, once they're out my hand I'll die," MegaMan looked confused, "Why are you helping me?" He asked,

"Just take them," ArcadeMan said angrily, MegaMan nodded and took them,

"So how will they come back?" He asked,

"You're their friend, you have a connection you should be able to fill in blanks from there," ArcadeMan said as he disappeared,

"Hmm..." MegaMan said suddenly, a beam of light came out of the cards and in front of MegaMan stood ProtoMan, Roll and Medi, "Y-your back!" MegaMan said, "Of course," ProtoMan said,

"I don't think I'll ever forget that purple nightmare realm..." Roll said walking up to MegaMan, "I'm glad to be back," Roll said hugging MegaMan,

"Well then... Let's go home," MegaMan said, everyone nodded.


	10. A Scary encounter

The ship arrived back at DenTech city, Lan and his friends got off, "So you're telling me ArcadeMan let you release everyone?" Lan asked, MegaMan had told him what happened, "Yep! I don't know why he just... Did," MegaMan said, Lan nodded, "Well let's go greet our friends," He said,

"Hey..." Yami Mega appeared,

"What?" MegaMan asked,

"You know that vision you had about Zarackon? Well yeah... That was me in that thing he showed you," Yami Mega said,

"What!?" MegaMan looked surprised, "Yep... That was me, it's destiny for me to be defeated but I don't know who I should be defeated by," Yami Mega said,

"Hey Mega!" Roll said, "Who are you talking to?" She asked,

"Oh no-one!" MegaMan said,

"Hmm... Okay then," Roll said as she wrapped her arm around MegaMan's,

"Yeah they can't see me..." Yami Mega said,

"I can see that," MegaMan said. Lan and his friends arrived home,

"That was a weird tournament..." Lan said,

"I'll take a break from Duel Monsters that's for sure!" MegaMan laughed,

"Hey I know! Why don't we battle Dex?" Lan asked, MegaMan nodded. Lan walked over to Dex's house to Net-Battle,

"I mean okay then! Get ready to lose," Dex said, Lan rolled his eyes and plugged MegaMan in, Dex did the same and the battle began. MegaMan started off with a barrage of bullets with a Vulcan Battle-Chip provided by Lan, "Hey that's not fair!" Dex said slotting in a sword and trying to slash at MegaMan, the sword hit MegaMan just enough to send him flying back but MegaMan quickly struck back with a punch to the face, GutsMan was stunned for a while but it was just enough for MegaMan to finish him off with a sword, "WHAT!?" Dex screamed, "I thought you would've gotten worse! Since you kept playing with your cards..." Dex said,

"How did you know about that?" Lan asked,

"I saw you getting on that boat," Dex said,

"Okay..." Lan said, "So how are you doing?" He asked,

"I'm doing fine, hey it's getting late," Dex said,

"Well then I'll be off, bye!" Lan said as eh closed the door, Lan bumped into somebody, "Oh sorry!" Lan said, "W-wait there's nobody there..." Lan said looking around, "Down here," A voice said, Lan looked down and saw a kid with purple spikey hair, a pale face that looked kind of like a skull and a yellow jumper with blue shorts, "Who are you?" Lan asked, "You lost kid?"

"My name is Ghoulz," The kid said, "And this is my older brother Bonz!" A man with blue spiky hair, a cream hoodie, a face that looked the same as Ghoulz and black trousers walked behind Lan, "Hello, Lan," Bonz said his voice was gravelly this sent shivers down Lan's spine, "I see you've met Ghoulz, my younger brother," He said walking next to Ghoulz,

"H-how do you know my name?" Lan asked,

"Just lucky I guess," Bonz said, "Me and Ghoulz are moving into your town..." Bonz said holding out his hands for Lan to shake, Lan shook it and was surprised Bonz's hand was cold and bony, "My brother works at a graveyard!" Ghoulz said,

"O-oh that's cool," Lan said,

"Goodbye..." Bonz said, "Let's meet everybody else in town, Ghoulz," Bonz said grabbing Ghoulz's hand,

"They're nice," MegaMan said,

"Creepy but nice..." Lan said walking home, "Say what day is it tomorrow?" Lan asked,

"Wednesday, why?" MegaMan asked,

"Ugh... School," Lan said as he fell on his bed,

"Hey you got to go!" MegaMan said, Lan nodded. During the night a man wearing a cape jumped on top of Lan's house,

"And so it begins..." He said, noticing a long black strip in the sky, "Zarackon has awakened," A single tear rolled down the mans face. He jumped down and walked away just in time to see the strip retract, the sun rose and light shone through Lan's windows, "Hey Lan... WAKE UP," MegaMan shouted, Lan groaned and sat up, "Why'd you wake me up?" He asked,

"Hmm I wonder why?" MegaMan said sarcastically,

"Yeah yeah… I know," Lan said as he got up. A few minutes later Lan walked out the door,

"BOO!" Ghoulz jumped out, "Hey Lan!" He said,

"Oh hi, Ghoulz!" Lan said,

"I'm joining your class today!" Ghoulz said,

"Oh cool!" Lan said,

"Yeah looks like we're both late!" Ghoulz said,

"What," Lan's face turned pale, "Oh okay..." Lan walked a bit faster,

"Heh heh heh..." Ghoulz laughed. Lan and Ghoulz walked through the door much to the teachers dismay,

"Lan... Sit down... And you are?" She said looking at Ghoulz,

"I'm Ghoulz and I'm joining your class today!" He said,

"Aren't you a little young?" The teacher asked,

"Nope, just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm young," Ghoulz said

"O-okay let's see here," The teacher said looking at the computer, "Well you're on the register... I'm your teacher Miss Mari," Miss Mari pointed at a chair in the far back, "You can sit there," Ghoulz nodded and walked over. Hours later and the bell rang signalling the end of the day,

"Hey Lan!" Ghoulz shouted running over to Lan and his friends,

"Oh hi!" Lan said, "Hey guys this is Ghoulz," Lan continued, Everyone said hello to Ghoulz. In the distance they saw Bonz, Ghoulz started running towards Bonz,

"Hey big brothe-" Ghoulz stopped running towards him, Bonz was beaten and bruised, "W-What happened?" He asked,

"It's fine, Ghoulz," Bonz said, "Let's go home..." Bonz and Ghoulz walked away,

"I wonder what happened?" Lan asked, Bonz and Ghoulz entered a dark forest,

"We'll be home soon big bro.." Ghoulz said, Bonz nodded. Eventually they got to a huge mansion, their home now they never bought it they just found it in the forest and decided to make it their home as there were no houses for sale in ACDC town, "Hey, Bonz... What really happened?" Ghoulz asked Bonz sighed and smiled, "Nothing..." Bonz said opening the door,

"Ah look who came back for another beating," A man in a bandana with the American flag on it said, he had sunglasses, a black jacket and red shirt, blonde hair and white trousers, "B-Bandit Keith!? YOU AGAIN!" Bonz shouted,

"Yeah me," Keith said pulling out a gun, "You left me behind in Battle City and now you'll pay the price!" Keith loaded the gun and was about to pull the trigger, "We'll settle this... IN A DUEL MONSTERS DUEL!" Bandit Keith shouted before shooting the ground, "I-I wanted to use a gun for the first time," Keith said, "Well... Where shall we duel?" Bonz asked,

"B-But Bonz! You said you don't duel anymore!" Ghoulz said,

"He's not at an advantage..." Bonz said, "We'll duel at that table over there," Bandit Keith and Bonz walked over to a table, "Ghoulz, turn on the lights," Ghoulz nodded and did so, "Okay shall I go first?" Bonz asked, Keith nodded, "Okay so..." Bonz and Keith shuffled their deck and drew their opening hand, "Okay my turn... I set a monster face down... Your move.." Bonz said,

"Heh.. I draw I place Blast Sphere in attack mode then I activate the spell card 7 Completed and Blast Sphere gains 700 attack!" Blast Sphere's attack went from 1400 to 2100, "Now I attack your facedown!" Bonz nodded and sent the monster Crass Clown to the graveyard, "I set a card face down and end my turn," Keith said,

"Okay my turn..." Bonz drew a card, "I summon Armoured Zombie in attack mode... Now I activate the spell card Nightmare's Steelcage, for two turns your monsters cannot attack for two turns..." Bonz said, "Now, Keith it's your turn."

"Ha! You're just stalling, I draw! Nice... I summon Mechanicalchaser in attack mode," Bandit Keith said, "It's your move."

"I draw... Heh heh heh... I tribute Armoured Zombie to summon... THE PUMPKING THE KING OF GHOSTS!" Pumpking the king of ghosts has 1800 attack and 2000 defence, "Not so fast... I activate the trap card, Solemn Judgement I can pay half my life points to negate your normal summon!" Keith's Life Points went from 8000 to 4000, "Ugh... And Steelcage is destroyed..." Bonz said, "I end my turn..." Bonz sighed,

"Looks like Bonz is about to be buried," Keith said drawing a card, "Heh heh... I summon Ground Attacker Burgoth in attack mode!" Keith laughed, Burgoth had 1500 attack and 1000 defence, "Now I set a card, your move Bonz!"

"Ugh... My move," Bonz said, "Heh heh heh… I activate the spell card, Polymerization," Bonz said, "I fuse The Snake Hair and Dragon Zombie from my hand to fusion summon... GREAT MAMMOTH OF GOLDFIRE!" Goldfire had 2200 attack and 1800 defence, "Now.. I attack your Ground Attack Burgoth..." Keith's Life Points went from 4000 to 3300, "Well I activate my trap card, Time Machine to special summon my Burgoth in attack position!" Bonz sighed,

"Your move... Keith," Bonz said,

"I draw! NICE. I tribute my Mechanicalchaser and Ground Attack Burgoth to summon Zoa in attack position!" Keith said, "And I set a card face down..." Keith chuckled a bit, "I'm guessing it's my move," Bonz asked, Keith nodded, "Okay... I draw," Bonz looked at his hand, "I-I can't do anything with this hand," He had Zanki (A level 5 monster) and Stop Defence, "Your move..."

"C'mon big bro! You can't lose!" Ghoulz shouted, "You can do it!"

"Ha! Your words mean nothing!" Keith said as he drew, "I activate my trap card! Metalmorph and I equip it to Zoa, that's not all! I tribute Zoa to special summon, Metalzoa in attack mode!" Metalzoa had 3000 attack and 2300 defence, "Now I attack your Goldfire," Goldfire was destroyed and Bonz's Life Points went from 8000 to 7200, "Now let's see here I attack you directly with Blast Sphere," Bonz's Life Points went from 7200 to 5800, "It's your move," Keith said, "Well it's my move... I draw," Bonz sighed, "I set a monster face down and end my turn..."

"Looks like Bonz has bit the dust!" Keith said drawing a card, "I tribute my Blast Sphere to summon Slot Machine in attack mode!" Keith said, "Then I activate the Spell Card, Tribute to the Doomed! I can discard one card and destroy one monster on the field so I destroy you face down," Keith said as Bonz nodded and sent the card to the Graveyard, "Now I attack you directly with Slot machine!" Bonz's Life Points went from 5800 to 3800, "Next I attack you directly with Metalzoa!" Bonz's Life Points went down to 800, "Your move."

"Okay.. I draw and I set a monster.. Your move," Bonz said,

"Heh... I don't even need to draw!" Keith said, "I use Slot Machine to attack your facedown," Bonz sent Crawling Dragon to the graveyard, "Now I attack you directly with Metalzoa!" Bonz's Life Points went all the way down to 0, "Heh heh heh looks like I won!" Keith shouted, "Now get outta here," He said,

"Well Ghoulz.. We gotta go," He said,

"Well let's get our stuff," Ghoulz sighed going upstairs to collect his things,

"I'll do the same..." Bonz replied. A few minutes passed and Bonz and Ghoulz came running down the stairs with their bags, "Goodbye, Bandit Keith," Bonz said as he and Ghouzl walked out the door, "Where are we going to live now?" Ghoulz asked,

"Well we can always ask Uncle Batz for a home..." Bonz murmured,

"But Batz is really mean!" Ghoulz replied,

"Yeah but the only option we've got are Sid and Zygor and their still not over the time Bakura sent them to the Shadow Realm during Battle City," Bonz responded, "What about my friends? I'm sure they can help us!" Ghoulz shouted,

"We could try but I don't think they'd appreciate a grown adult that smells like dirt living with them..." Bonz replied, the two set off for ACDC town where they hoped they could find somewhere to stay for a while.


	11. Meanwhile in Domino

Meanwhile in Domino City a tournament started, now it's the final duel between two rivals... Seto Kaiba V.S Joey Wheeler, "Ey Kaiba! I'm gonna win dis duel," Joey said, his voice having a Brooklyn accent, Kaiba seemed unfazed, "Heh! You think you can beat me eh, mut?" Kaiba said mockingly,

"Nyeh... LET'S DUEL SETO KAIBA!" Joey shouted,

"Alright then... Let's roll the dice," Kaiba said, "I'll go for a high roll 6!" Kaiba said,

"Then I'll go with 5!" Joey said rolling his dice, "Nice! I got a 6, try beat that Kaiba," Joey said with a smug smile on his face,

"My roll... Dang it..." Kaiba said getting a 3,

"Eh I won the die roll! Okay I'll go... First! Let's go!" Joey said shuffling his deck and drawing his opening hand, "Heh heh... I activate Wave-Motion Cannon! Now when I send this card to the graveyard I can deal 1000 damage to you for each standby phase after this cards activation! Heh heh next I set a card face down and I end my turn!" Joey snickered, "_This new deck seems to be workin'!_" Joey thought,

"Heh heh, that's your move? Pathetic... I draw, I activate Dragon Shrine! I can send one dragon monster from my deck to my Graveyard and if it's a normal monster I can send another one to the graveyard!" Kaiba said, "Hmm I send my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the Graveyard! Since it's a normal monster I send another Blue-Eyes White Dragon then I send another Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Now I send Dragon Spirit of White to the graveyard, Dragon Spirit of White becomes a Blue-Eyes monster in the graveyard," Kaiba said,

"_Why would Kaiba send his Blue-Eyes's to the Graveyard?_" Joey thought,

"Next I activate Monster Reborn! To special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Kaiba said,

"Not so fast Kaiba! I activate Solemn Judgement, I can pay half ma Life Points to negate your Special Summon!" Joey's Life Points went from 8000 to 4000, "Now ya Blue-Eyes is gone!" Joey said,

"Ugh... That wont stop me! I set a card face down and end my turn..."

"Okay I draw! Sweet! Hmm... I end my turn by setting a card," Joey said,

"What was that turn Wheeler!?" Kaiba laughed, "I draw... I activate another Dragon Shrine! And I send Galactic Spiral Dragon to the graveyard! Now this shall be your end, "Heh I chain Rebirth of Parshath! I can reveal one counter trap in my hand and discard one card then Special Summon one Parshath monster from my deck or extra deck, I reveal my Dark Bribe and I discard my Barrel Behind the Door! Next I get to shuffle the cards I sent to the graveyard back into my deck! Now I Special Summon my Celestial Knightlord Parshath! His effect activates, I can add one The Sanctuary in the Sky or a card that lists The Sanctuary in the Sky in it's card text! So I add The Sanctum of Parshath," The Sanctum of Parshath is a continuous spell card meaning it stays on the field, it also lists The Sanctuary in the Sky in it's card text, "Now Kaiba, continue with your turn!" Joey said,

"Ugh.. You made a good move for once... I guess there's a first time for everything," Kaiba said, "Okay so... I activate the spell card Foolish Burial! To send one monster from my deck to the graveyard this time you wont stop me! I send Galactic Spiral Dragon to the graveyard! Now it's your move," Kaiba said smirking, "Okay I draw! Heh heh... I set a card face down and end my turn!" Joey said,

"Ugh stop playing around Wheeler!" Kaiba said draing a card, "Hmmm I summon The White Stone of Ancients! Now Wheeler, it's your move..." Kaiba said,

"Okay I draw... I attack your Stone of Ancients with my Celestial Knightlord Parshath!" Kaiba's Life Points went from 8000 to 5900,

"Ha I activate The White Stone of Ancients effect! If this card is sent to the graveyard I can add one Blue-Eyes monster to my hand! So I'll add Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon to my hand! Next I chain White Stone of Ancients second effect! I can banish this card to add one Blue-Eyes from my deck to my hand! So I add Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand, continue Wheeler," Kaiba said,

"Well... Er... I end my turn," Joey said,

"Okay I draw... I activate the Spell Card Return of the Dragon Lords! I can target one level 7 or higher dragon monster and Special Summon it! So, of course I target my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Next I set a monster face down and end my turn," Kaiba said,

"Okay I draw... Now I activate an Equip Spell! MYSTIC MINE! I Equip it to my Parsath, since you control more monsta's then I do you can't activate monster effects or declare an attack!" Joey said, "Now I end my turn!" Joey said,

"Okay I draw... I normal summon Sage with Eyes of Blu-,"

"Not so fast Kaiba! I activate Solemn Judgement, I pay half my Life Points to negate that action," Joeys Life Points went from 4000 to 2000,

"Ugh... You... I end my turn!" Kaiba said,

"Okay I draw... I set a card facedown and end my turn," Joey said,

"Hmm... I draw," Kaiba said, "_Is this the day Wheeler finally beats me? No! Now if I activate this Return of the Dragon Lords I can overpower him and he'll have to surrender!_" Kaiba said, "I activate Return of the Dragon Lords!"

"I chain my Curse of Darkness trap card! Now after the effect of Return of the Dragon Lords resolves you take 1000 damage!" Joey said and Kaiba Special Summoned Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Kaiba's Life Points went form 5900 to 4900, "Ha! Take that Kaiba!" Joey said,

"Ugh... I end my turn," Kaiba said,

"Heh... I draw," Joey looked at his Duel Disk, "Well Kaiba 6 standby phases have passed... I send Wave-Motion Cannon to the graveyard and you to 6000 damage!" Joey said, Kaiba's Life Points went all the way down to 0,

"N-no! NO! THIS CAN'T BE, I CAN'T BE BEATEN BY JOEY WHEELER!" Kaiba shouted,

"Well Kaiba looks like you need to update ya deck! I'll even give you a few tips, after all I AM a pro duellist," Joey snickered,

"AGH! No I do not need your tips Joey I will beat you and Yugi one day..." Kaiba walked off. Joey walked off the stage as the crowd cheered,

"JOEY JOEY!" Yugi shouted, "You were great!" Yugi said,

"Wow... Thanks Yuge..." Joey said,

"OH MY GOD IT'S... J-JOEY WHEELER!" A group of people shouted,

"Hey hey one at a time! What if my pen runs out of ink?" Joey asked signing notebooks and what not. Yugi sighed and smiled,

"_You did great Joey_," Yugi thought before leaving the room.

**Yeah this was a short chapter... I just wanted to give Joey a W for once since Konami won't...**


End file.
